Can Clay and Paint Get Along? ::Deidara::
by 123arcalas
Summary: Rena, a Shinobi of Iwagakure, heard that her foster brother, Deidara, has left the Stone Village. Rena couldn't care less, since she didn't have much of a good relationship with her foster brother. But in the future, she'll have to make a difficult choice
1. The Graduation

"Oh my gosh, why would Deidara-kun leave like that?"

"I don't know but let's hope he comes back, he's just way too cute"

Rena just rolled her dark green eye at the giggling fan girls as she sat in her seat. _What's so special about my Foster Brother _she thought, _he's just an immature idiot. _"You do realize that he's a dumb blonde" she blurted, too late to stop herself. The fan girls stared at her aghast. "Why would you say such a thing?" a girl said, "He's the hottest and awesome ninja in all of Iwagakure. You should know you're his sister" "**Foster **Sister" Rena corrected, "We look nothing alike"

"What!? But you have pale blonde hair and a perfect shade of green. You must be related. I mean, you two look so similar"

Rena's eyes flared as she stood up suddenly, "Don't compare me with that four mouthed Freak" The girls shrank back as Rena stomped out of the room, sighing after she was certain she was a safe distance away.

Rena knew people thought that Deidara and she were related since they both have blonde hair and the same shade of skin, the only difference is the shade of the eye color. People thought this for many years and Rena thought that she could shrug it off. But some reason, she couldn't. "I'm happy he left" she muttered to herself, "I can finally have peace in our own home" Yawning, the Ninja Academy bell rang, signaling that class has ended. Rubbing her eyes, Rena thought, _finally, a long nap. _She exited out of the school, followed by a flood of chattering students who were only talking about one subject, the graduation test tomorrow. Rena sneered at the thought, remembering the day when her foster parents congratulated the 12 year old Deidara who passed. Rena was only 9 then, whom just entered the Academy then. Now, she's 12 years old and her foster parents are expecting the same thing from her. Making sure that her bottles of paint and paintbrush is still strapped around her waist; the strolled her way back home.

"So how was your day" a voice asked as Rena opened the door. "Same old, same old" Rena answered. Her 'Father' looked up, kunai in one hand and a sharpener in the other, "Aren't you upset over your brother's betrayal to the village" "How am I suppose to be surprised?" she asked as she dumped her bag in the hall, "When he told me yesterday" Rena ran upstairs as her parents gawked at her. "Come back here!!" was the last thing Rena heard before she slammed the door in her father's face, locking it behind her. Rena smirked as she heard her father curse loudly behind the door, knowing that she hit a bull's eye. Yawning for the second time, Rena dragged herself to bed and flopped down. She didn't even bother to change clothes as she thought, _Graduation Exam…tomorrow._

It felt only like seconds to Rena as she heard her alarm clock go off, getting ready, saying good bye to her Foster parents, and running off to the Ninja Academy. She was ticked to see that she was 5 minutes early. Dropping her bag to the ground, the sat in front of the academy doors; waiting for the bell to ring.

It happened too fast for Rena, the bell ringing, the names being called, brought into a room, asked to perform a simple transformation technique and then, the day was over. Rena slowly walked out of the academy as the other children ran past her, staring at the Iwagakure headband in her hand. Clenching it, she smiled, knowing that starting tomorrow, she's starting her adventure as a Rookie Ninja.


	2. We Meet Again

Rena frowned at the canvas in front of her; her paintings have been lately looking...dull. Sighing, she put that canvas aside and put up a new one, starting the painting from the beginning for the 3rd time.

"Hey Rena!!"

Pissed, Rena looked around the side of her canvas, only to see her red head teammate running towards. He stopped, showing Rena that him gasping means that he had been running for a while. "What do you want?" she asked as she took her paintings and her supplies down, "Another Mission?" Her teammate nodded, "But this time, it's got to do with your Older Brother" Rena shot him a look, "**Foster **older brother. Get it down your head, Toshiro." She bonked him in the head as she passed him. "That's not nice!!" he yelled after her.

Rena entered the Tsuchikage's office, only to be greeted not only by her sensei, Ero, and her other teammate, Kyoshiro, but the Tsuchikage herself. Rena glared at the Tsuchikage, only to earn one herself back by her sensei. "Show respect" he hissed. Growling, Rena turned her head away from the Tsuchikage; Ero-sensei sighed. The Tscuchikage cleared his throat, "As you may know, this mission is related to Deidara, a traitor of our village" Rena huffed. "We have heard news from Sunagakura of sightings of him nearby. I want you, Team 18, to go and apprehend him" "Sending 3 Chuunins and a Jonin to do your dirty works?" Rena spat, "How nice" The Tsuchikage glared at her, "You're the only team left in this village, _**Rena, **_so don't even think about talking your way out of this" Rena just rolled her eyes and made a sound of annoyance, "I didn't say I didn't want to do this mission"

Things packed and ready to go, Rena slid her bag onto her back, only to stop to see an object fall out of it. Scooping it up, she recognizes the carved stone. _Why did I not throw this away? _She thought as her eyes narrowed at the words, _Brother and Sister forever, Deidara and Rena. _Growling, she threw the stone straight into the trash bucket and stomped out of her room. "Good luck on your mission" her father yelled after her. "Yeah, yeah" Rena called back as she closed the front door behind her.

"Can't we take a break?" Toshiro complained, slouching as Team 18 continued forward. "It's only been 3 hours, Toshiro" Kyosuke said, "Stop complaining" "But it's hooooot" Toshiro whined. "Why did you think they called it the **Sand **village, idiot?" Rena growled, "You're an Iwagakure Shinobi, you are suppose to be tough as Stone" "No I'm not!!" Toshiro yelled, "I'm not even-"

KA-BOOOM

Rena landed with a 'thud' a few meters away. She grabbed her right arm, her bloody hand held her paintbrush. _That was too close, _she thought as she stood up, still clenching her bloody arm, _if I haven't reacted, the explosion could have killed all of us. _Rena searched for her other teammates. Ero-sensei was trying to help Toshiro up, who was howling. He was clenching a bloody stump where his left leg use to be. Kyosuke just stood up and brushed himself off, a scratch on his left cheek. Sighing, Rena twirled around, only to see **his **familiar face. "I knew that explosion was familiar" she hissed as she held her paintbrush up, only to flinch as pain shot up her right arm. "And I had fun too, h'mmmm" he grinned as he took off his straw hat, his blonde hair flowing with the Sand's winds, "how long has it been, **little sister**?" "3 and ½ years" Rena growled, "Now Die!" Using her paintbrush, Rena pulled out a scroll and painted 5 lions on it. Immediately, the lions came to life, running towards Deidara. Smirking, Deidara pulled out his right hand, a small sculpture, and threw it towards the lions. Rena growled as the bird sculpture took out all five lions with one explosion. "You haven't gotten stronger at all, h'm" Deidara mocked as he held out his hand; "Unlike me" He threw the sculpture into the air, performing a hand sign.

BOOM! BOOM!

The large sculpture landed, its dragon-like head twisting to glare at its opponents. "Let's see if you can escape this!!" Deidara yelled as he performed the final hand sign, "Yeeaaagh"

KA-BLAST!!!

Deidara's POV-

Deidara grinned as he saw the cloud of smoke hover where his **little sister **and her team use to be. "Heh, weaklings" he laughed as he placed his straw hat over his head and starting walk off; so that he may be able to catch up with his Akatsuki Partner


	3. Akatsuki Stalking: Failure

Rena gasped as she shoved the rocks above her away, "Air!!!!!" She coughed as she tried to stand up, at the while, trying to find her team. "Toshiro!! Ero-Sensei!!! Kyoshiro!!!" she yelled. No answer. Rena gulped, "It can't be" Feelings the hot tears in her eyes, she wiped them away, "No, there's no time for crying" She glared through the diminishing cloud of dirt, "Deidara!! You're going to die!!"

"What the hell took you so long?" Sasori questioned as his partner appeared through the storm. "There's no need to be mad, h'm" Deidara huffed, "There was an old sibling of mine among those 'stalkers'" Sasori blinked at Deidara, "You…have a sibling?" Deidara nodded, "Not exactly, h'm. We're Fosters" With that he looked outside, "The storm cleared" "We have a lot of travelling to catch up to" Sasori grumbled as he and Deidara stepped outside.

Rena peeked over the rocks, spying the familiar red clouds. Gulping, she slowly moved her hands to her kunai pouch, only to stop a moment later. "Now is not the right time, Rena" she told herself as she watched the two leave, "wait until their guard is down" She held her breath when one of them looked behind them, she scooted further into the rocks. Awhile later, she let out sigh of relief as she watched him shake it off and followed after his partner. "I thought I was a goner" she sighed, "even the Tsukikage is smart enough to know not to take two Akatsuki members at once" Gulping, she again peered over the rocks, only to see that the Akatsuki members are now far enough to follow. "No problem" Rena stammered, "Just follow them to their base and then you can find Deidara" She held onto her arm, "Stop shaking damn it" then followed.

"Kisame? Something bothering you?" Itachi asked, "That was the fifth time you looked back" Kisame hmphed, "I swear, I kept on sensing unfamiliar and unpleasant" "We have more important matters" Itachi said, "don't worry, might be a ninja passing by" "Perhaps you right" Kisame said reluctantly, turning to follow his partner. But, again he looked back, his hand a blur as he wrapped it around the hilt of Samehada. "Kisame" Itachi growled, "We have more important matters to attend to" "That girl is following us!!" Kisame hissed as he withdrew his sword.

Rena swore; she had been clumsy and peeked over the edge too far and got caught as she tried to dodge behind the rock. "Guess I have no choice" she muttered, her hand reaching to her brush. Gulping, she whispered, "Lord God almighty, help me live through this" She stopped, "I don't even believe in that stuff" Taking in a breath, she stepped out, her brush already soaked with black paint. "Ninja Art" she yelled as she painted in the air, "5 Falcons Flight Jutsu" Quickly, Kisame smashed all the birds that flew at him, and then felt a slight pain on his side. Growling, he slapped Rena aside, causing her to fly. Grunting, Kisame took the Kunai knife out of his side as Rena landed nearby. Touching her right cheek, she flinched as her fingers made contact, "That hurt"

"There's more to add kid" Kisame smirked as he held his sword in front of him. Rena froze, she forced a smile. "Did you just call me a kid?" she asked as she soaked her paintbrush in water and dipped it in a different color. "Something wrong with that, Shorty" Kisame sneered. Again, Rena forced a smile as she held up her paintbrush, "You know, I hate being called a kid and I even hate it more when someone calls me short" Her eyes narrowed as she added, "I admit, I'm pretty small for my age, but…" She glared at Kisame, "I hate it when someone brings it up" She swiped her paintbrush in the air, the red paint glistened as she yelled, "Ninja Art: Red Blades Jutsu" Swiping the brush to side to side, she created curved blades, red like blood and directed them towards Kisame. Kisame just held up his sword, blocking the Jutsu easily. "I can't believe that you actually stabbed with that puny Kunai of yours" Kisame said as he frowned, "You're weak" "Meh" Rena stuck her tongue at him, "That's because you don't know the effects of the Jutsu" Breathing in, she said, "That jutsu, when it hits another jutsu or a weapon, the user is unable to use it for the rest of the day" Rena smiled as Kisame cursed, "But I have to admit, I only can use that jutsu once a day, since it uses up so much chakra, but…." She held her brush up, "You're unable to use your sword now"

"Where are Kisame and Itachi?" Pain questioned. All the Akatsuki members looked at each other questioningly. "The last time I heard of them was that they were on their way here" Hidan said. "Perhaps they lost their way?" Kakuzu shrugged. "Kisame the Monster of Kirigakure and Itachi, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan getting lost, I think not" Pain sneered. "Let's wait a little longer" Konan suggested, "They might have gotten themselves in battle" Pain hmphed, "We're already behind thanks to Sasori and Deidara. We have no time for more interruptions. Zetsu, locate Kisame and Itachi, immediately" Zetsu nodded.

"Water Style: Water Shark jutsu" Barely dodging, Rena picked up her paintbrush and dipped it in red. "Ninja Art: Flames jutsu" Her hand a blur, she painted in the air, directing the fireballs towards Kisame. He easily jumped out of the way, performing more hand signs. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu" Rena mentally gawked at the huge amount of water that appeared but she quickly regained her composure. Putting her paintbrush away, she performed some hand signs. "Earth Style!!" She yelled, "Earth Wall Jutsu" Slamming her palm on the ground, a wall of earth appeared around her, letting the water harmlessly slap against the walls. Lowering the wall down, her eyes went wide. She bent herself back, causing Kisame's flying temple kick fly above her face harmlessly. Then placing her hand behind her on the earth, she flipped herself away from Kisame. _Damn, _she thought, wiping the sweat away from her face, _he's great in both Nin-jutsu and Tai-jutsu. While me, I'm only good at Nin-jutsu. _"You're quick kid" Kisame smirked, "but how long do you plan to keep this up?" Rena gulped, _don't panic Rena girl, and keep yourself together. Now, remember what Ero-sensei said. Find a weak spot in the opponent. _She stopped, _but a big, tall guy like that? How am I supposed to find a weak spot at that size? _Sighing, she performed a hand sign, _Guess I'll have to figure that out when I 'spar' with him a little more. _"Ninja Art-"A hand clapped over her mouth, interrupting her jutsu. Eyes wide, she tried biting the Uchiha's hand, only to see that it was futile. "We've wasted enough time Kisame" Itachi glared, "Leader is not going to be happy about this"

"He already is"

Kisame and Itachi looked up, just in time to see the black and white man slowly appear above the ground. Zetsu glanced at Rena, who was struggling to wrestle her arms from the Itachi's opposite hand, but Itachi held firm.

"That small girl-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL???!!!"

Zetsu jumped, stepping away from the angry blonde. "Let me guess, we don't even have enough time to end this girls life?" Kisame growled. The plant man nodded, "Tie her up and just finish her off after were done with the sealing. Leader is already angry enough" "Like hell I'm going to let you touch me!!!" Rena yelled, "I'm so not going to be defeated so easily" "You've just lost" Itachi said calmly, tying her hands together. "This doesn't count!!" Rena flared as Kisame picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's get going"


	4. Argument and Escape

Pein's temper was flaring, what was taking Zetsu so long to get those two? Already, they were a day behind and there was still no sign of the Uchiha or the Shark or Plant man. "What's taking them?" Pein growled, his ringed eyes flared with anger. "Calm down" Konan whispered, "they must be on their-"

"PUT ME DOWN!!!!"

"Yelling at me won't help"

"DAMN UCHIHA WHEN I GET FREE-"

"MAY I PLEASE SHUT THAT BRAT UP?!!!"

"THEN YOU SHUT UP SUSHI MAN!!!"

"I'M GOING TO-"

"Enough Kisame!!"

"I win"

Deidara's eyes went wide. _But I thought, _he groaned when he saw who they were carrying. "Not you again"

Rena looked up, her eyes narrowing, "Deidara!! You 4 mouthed freak" Deidara glared at her, "Ugly painter" "Wait until I get my hands on you" Rena yelled, sticking her tongue out at her foster brother. "That is before we can kill you" Deidara smirked.

"Dumb artist"

"Fattie blonde"

"Peanut brain"

"Mute girl"

Rena opened her mouth, but no words came out. Deidara smirked, he won this battle. "Oh, wait until I get free" Rena pouted, "That way I'll kick your ass" "Just try" Deidara stuck his tongue at her, "I was always the better child" "I don't know what Mother and Father saw in you" Rena yelled, "All I see is your stuck up attitude and your stupid art" "Like your art is any better" Deidara frowned. "Painting is way better than sculpting" Rena said, who had stopped struggling, "Painting shows the emotion that you're in. While your art….it just explodes" Deidara's face turned red, "Damn it you" Rena stuck her tongue at him, "I was always better at art" "That's not t-"

"Enough!!"

All eyes turned to Pein. "Right now, we need to worry about the Bijuu" their leader growled, "Remember, Konoha shinobi are on their way here now. We don't have much time" He glared at Rena, "We may take care of the girl after we seal the Bijuu" "Meh" Rena stuck her tongue out at Pein, "You're just scared because you'll get caught by the Leaf Shinobi" "May I please kill her?" Kisame growled. "No" Pein flared, "Like I've said before, we're behind. So drop her and we'll take care of her **after **we seal the Bijuu" Growling, Kisame reluctantly dropped Rena on the stone floor, not bothering to do it gently. "Ouch, that hurt" Rena whined. Kisame said nothing but instead, hopped onto his part of the summoning fingers. Pouting, Rena sat up, finding uncomfortable since she was still all tied up. "Cowards" she muttered, "You're all just cowards" Kisame just scowled at her, Rena, in response, stuck her tongue out at him.

Somehow, the Akatsuki members ignored her (only exception is Kisame) and had hopped onto Pein's summoning. Rena pouted, knowing full well she has to think up of a plan soon or else this is her last day on earth. She sighed, but planning while tied up and watching the Akatsuki perform a sealing is too distracting for her to think. Now what? She thought rocking back and forth, and then she felt one of her bottles of paint fall off of her belt. Letting out a gasp, Rena watched as the ink bottle rolled away, its contents falling out of it as it went. She scowled, not only was the paint expensive, she had to add her chakra into them days at a time in order for them to work. Now, that color, red, her most important color, not only have to be made again, but she now had to add her chakra to it. Then she stopped, a smile spread across her face, an idea had suddenly popped into her. Her chakra was in the paint, and she had heard rumors of Sabaku no Gaara's sand has his chakra in it, meaning he has control of it. If he could do that with his sand, why can't Rena do that with her paints? Even with her hands tied.

Rena looked up at the Akatsuki, her face showing a split second of awe as she watched them seal the Bijuu, Shukaku, into Pein's summoning before she scolded herself for being distracted and struggled to concentration on her paints. She felt them move, Rena let out a sigh before trying again, trying to think up an image of a sharp object or something or anything that could cut the ropes from her wrists and ankles. Closing her eyes and breathing in, she did it once more. Slowly, Rena opened up one eye lid, snapping both wide opened to see, in front of her face, a red sharp object, more like flat. She shrugged, it's not perfect, but at least it could get her out of her bonds. Concentrating, she forced the knife to the ropes on her wrists, and Rena concentrated the knife to slice. Feeling her hands go free, she then started to work on the ones on her ankles. After being freed, Rena looked up at the Akatsuki and seeing that they're distracted, she crawled her way out of the cave.

After what seemed like hours, Rena let out her breath, after she held it in when she had left. She, at first, had thought that the Akatsuki had seen her but, somehow, they missed her. Now, she's a day travel from their base. _Hah!, _she thought triumphantly, _and they call themselves the all mighty Akatsuki? What a joke. _Before she walked off though, she looked back, hesitant. Shaking her head, she scolded herself, _You hate him Rena girl, just shove him out of your head and your feelings for him will disappear. Especially he's the reason your throat is like this. _She put her hand around her neck, _I can't sing anymore thanks to him. _Sighing, she left.


	5. Anniversery

Rena rolled her eyes at her supposedly new 'boyfriend'. Ever since the day she had returned from the mission, a sole survivor of her team from the Akatsuki, Kuwagakure have been awed by her strength. So awed, that her parents wants her to spread her 'family line' by forcing her to go on dates that she doesn't even want herself to be in. Even almost being forced her to be engaged to someone that she doesn't even know when she had turned sixteen of age. It only has been a few months, and already she was forced onto countless dates with random boys that she had never even heard of. Now her soon to be ex-boyfriend was babbling and boasting how strong and brave he is. Rolling her eyes once more she muttered the words, "We're breaking up" and left the boy at the balcony of her second bedroom floor, leaving him in shock and dumped.

Rena stomped to her room and fell face first into her bed. She was angry and miserable, angry because of her parents and miserable because she was being forced to going out on all these dates. She sighed as she rolled onto her back. Then she heard a knock on her door. "Rena!" her father's voice growled, "Open this door" There was a jiggling noise as the knob was tried to be turned. Sighing, Rena plugged her ears with her fingers as her father continued to yell. Finally, she couldn't take much of it, she wants to leave. Leave now. Taking a bag, she packed it with all of her close belonging and then quietly opening her window, she jumped out, just in time for her father to burst the door open. "Rena!" she heard him yell as she ran. "Dumb old geezer" she grumbled underneath her breath as she ran towards the Kuwagakure gates. "Hey Rena" she heard one of the guards say before she ran past them. She didn't even bother to look back when she heard her father yelling after her. "I'm leaving this damn village" she yelled before taking one last step, jumped into the high rocks and hopped off.

She breathed in, letting out a sigh of content as she lay beneath the shade of a tree. It's been months since she had been out of the Stone village and for once, she missed the outdoors. Closing her eyes, she yawned, "Gosh, I should have thought of this years ago. It's no wonder Deidara left the village" She opened one eye lid and sighed, "But I guess the Tsuchikage will have a fit after he hears what I've done" Rena grinned, "But what do I care?" She sat up and slung her backpack over her shoulders, "Let's see, where I should go first?" She thought for a moment, "Anywhere but Kuwagakure" Standing up, she looked up at the sky, letting the sun bathe her in its lights. "Freedom, I finally have it" she whispered as she started walking.

"Is that her?"

"Yep"

"So, should we…."

"Just wait a little longer, and then she's ours"

Rena stopped, slightly turning her head towards the trees. Awhile back, she had started to get the feeling of being watched, the queasy feeling in her stomach. She closed her eyes, trying hard to sense if there was anybody among the leaves. Nothing. Rena opened her eyes, frowning. _It must be my mind playing tricks on me, _she thought as she started walking again. But she still couldn't get the feeling off of her back. Paranoia getting the best of her, Rena unsheathed her paintbrush and dipped it into one of the bottles of paint, black. Her least favorite color, but at least it will help make her feel a little safer. _Just in case, _she thought as she took a breath in and headed towards a direction. She stopped again, looking back. "Stop following me!" she yelled before she turned and ran.

"Think she found us out?"

"Maybe….I still don't understand why Leader wants her dead"

"Well, she did know one of the Akatsuki hideouts; it might as well be for the best"

"I still don't understand why"

"Let's just go ahead and finish her off. Sooner, the better"

Rena slowed down, gasping for breath. She still could feel them, staring at her. Growling, she took her paintbrush and swiped at the air, the blacks curved lines flew towards the trees. Upon contact, it sliced the branches, causing a rainfall of them to fall. Rena looked among the falling branches and leaves, searching for anything that doesn't belong. Again, nothing. Grumbling underneath her breath, she dipped the paintbrush into another bottle, red. "If you don't come on out!" She yelled, "I'll start a fire, and I don't care if I burn this whole forest"

"I think she means it"

"Well, Deidara did say she's not the type to be sarcastic"

"Or a person who bluffs"

"So, wanna go ahead and reveal us to her"

"It's better than being burned alive"

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Rena finally sensed them, the people who were stalking her. Seeing black blurs, Rena took one large leap back, sliding a few feet away. Standing up, she examined her new enemy, she frowned. The familiar black cloaks, the red clouds. She groaned, "Akatsuki" Rena looked up at them, her green eyes penetrating deep into their eyes, "What do you want?" The two Akatsuki members said nothing, only staring at her. Rena took a second look at them. One of them seemed tall, a mask covering his face, his skin kind of tan. The white of his eyes were black, his green eyes a darker shade than Rena's. Rena shivered at the weird feeling of his chakra. Then she took a glance at his partner, or she thought was his partner. She looked at him, short with a humpback. Rena thinks she heard of someone similar, Akasuna no Sasori perhaps? She wasn't sure. "I don't like repeating myself" she growled, "What do you guys want?" After what seemed like hours, the tall one finally spoke. "My name is Kakuzu and this person here is Akasuna no Sasori" He nodded his head towards the hunchbacked figure, "and we're here… to kill you" Rena growled, "Why am I not surprised?" Grabbing the rim of her skirt, Rena wiped her paintbrush clean, and then dipped it into a different color. "Well if you want to kill me" Rena said, holding her paintbrush up in front of her, "Then I'm not going to go down so easily"

Sasori sighed, "Not only do they look related, but they also act alike" "I'm nothing like that dumb Bastard!" Rena yelled, her green eyes flaring, "I hate him! Ever since…." Her voice faded, pressing her hand on her throat, her hands tighten. "Ever since…" She stopped again, taking in deep breaths. Slightly coughing, she glared at the two Akatsuki members, "All I have to say is this, never compare me to that 4 mouthed freak" Kakuzu sighed behind his mask, "Fine then, not like as though you're going to live that long enough anyways" He shot his arm forward, the limb disconnecting itself from his shoulder. Eyes wide, Rena watched as the arm aimed right for her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Lady Tsunade? Lady Tsunade" Tsunade snapped her eyes open; her brown eyes stared into the deep abyss of Shizune's eyes. Shizune sighed, "Lady Tsunade, this is 10th time today that you've been deep in thought" Tsunade said nothing, only gazed back outside the window, "Today's the day" Shizune blinked, "Day? What Day? You mean Dan?" Tsunade sighed, slightly shaking her head, "The death of Mizumi"

"Uh, oh, Forgive me Lady Tsunade, I didn't mean to…"

"There's no need to apologize" Tsunade said, her eyes now locked onto Shizune's, "It's nothing to worry about" Silent, Shizune gazed outside, watching the rest of the sun sink behind the Hokage Faces. "Do you think…" Shizune said, blinking, "That we'll be able to find her?" Tsunade froze, a sad look came upon her face as she closed her eyes, "It's been 16 years now, Shizune, the chances of finding her, and are now slim to none"

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX**

Rena dodged another attack, landing among the branches of the trees. Gasping, she quickly hid herself as she felt Kakuzu's arm snap back into place. "You're good at running, I have to admit" Rena heard Kakuzu say, "But your offense is weak" Grumbling, Rena dipped her dirty paintbrush into the color red, and then mixed it with the color yellow. "I really hate fire" she muttered, "thanks to Deidara, but close combat will be of no help now" She jumped, her hands a blur as she painted in the air. "Fire, burn everything you touch!" she yelled as she landed, the red flames already consuming everything in their way. Satisfied, Rena turned to run, only to gasp to see Sasori in front of her. "Hmph, you're a pest" he growled, swishing his metallic tail side to side, "It is no wonder Leader wants you gone" Rena gulped, taking a step back as she went into position. "There's nothing that could save you now girl" Sasori said, "Using that Fire jutsu have made you vulnerable" Growling, Rena dipped her brush into another color and raised her hand to-

"Oh no, not that trick again"

Rena felt her hand being grabbed and pinned to her back. She winced when she heard him whisper, "That's not going to work on us this time"


	6. Kill Me

Growling, Rena screamed as she struggled to get away from her captor, "Let go you bastard!" she yelled as she kicked, trying to aim between his legs. But Kakuzu held firm, actually tightening his grip on her arms. But after a minute of struggling, Rena felt the grip loosen, hearing him grumble behind his mask. "What's wrong Kakuzu?" Sasori smirked, slightly chuckling as he watched the masked man struggling to keep his grip on her, "A little girl to much for you?" "Little girl!" Rena yelled, her eyes flaring, "Why I never!" With that, she brought her head back, ramming it into the face of Kakuzu, who gasped and cursed as he finally lost his grip on her, gripping his face with both hands. Dazed, Rena dropped to the ground on her knees, gripping the back of her head. Now who would have thought that that man would have such a hard face? Perking her head, Rena cart wheeled out of the way, hearing the metal tail slam into the ground where she had just stood. She gawked at the Puppet Master as he drew his metallic weapon from the ground. "How did…. The ground broke!" She yelled, pointing at the hole where Sasori had struck. The puppet just stared at her, aiming his tail towards Rena once again. Panicking, Rena bends backwards, the tail barely grazing her face. Seeing her chance, she grabbed the tail and hung on as she felt it retract. "Get off" Sasori growled, shaking his tail back and forth. Feeling herself twisting around, Rena tried her best not to gag from the dizziness from the spinning. Finally she let herself drop, landing right on top of the Puppet Master's puppet. Grabbing a kunai from her holster, she held it high in the air with both hands and brought it down into the shell. Hearing the familiar crack of wood, Rena grinned with accomplishment as she jumped off, the puppet completely snapping in two.

Landing, she gawked at the Kunai in her hand. The wood was harder than she had anticipated, the Kunai sharpened point now bent from the work. _Well, _Rena thought, sighing, _at least now he can't hide in that small shell of his, now to bring both of them down. _Bringing her hand towards her holster, her hand grabbed air. Frowning, Rena then realized what had happened to her paintbrush. Mentally slapping herself, she gazed at Kakuzu, who was still cursing, but held her paintbrush in his hands. _Damn it, I knew I should have brought a second, _she mentally told herself, glaring at both Akatsuki members. She froze, gazing at Sasori, her jaw almost dropping. The Puppet Master blinked when Rena jabbed her finger at him, "What are you?" "I'm a living thing, like you" he simply replied. "No I mean" Rena yelled, still jabbing her finger at him, "That humpback thing, I thought you were hiding in it because you were so damn ugly. But…you're damn cute!" Sasori grimaced at her compliment and insult, "You're going to pay for saying that little girl" "I'm not little!" Rena yelled fury visible on her face, "I admit it I'm short but you can't ever bring that up! Got that!" Sasori sighed, itching one of his ears. Deidara told them all of her weaknesses and strong points, but he didn't tell them about her voice. The voice was loud, but Sasori had a feeling that she can make more loud noises than she is doing now. "What are you? A noisemaker?" he grumbled, slightly glaring at her. "What!" Rena yelled, her hands curling into fists, "Why if I have my paintbrush right now! You would be sorry!" "You're all words but no action" Sasori murmured, almost smirking at Rena's reaction, "so why not attack now?" Rena stopped for a moment, he was right. Why won't she attack him now? She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared, scared of dying by the hands of the Akatsuki, the ones who took the lives of her teammates. Feeling the heat of fury on her face, Rena can't stand it much longer. Ignoring them, she turned and ran, ran as fast as she could, away from the murderers.

"Great she's running away" Sasori muttered a frown on his face, "Done yet?" Kakuzu glared at him, peeking through his hands, "Gosh damn it, she is hard headed as Deidara" Hearing this, Sasori made a sound of annoyance. _Now there are two Deidara's to handle if we don't kill her soon, _Sasori thought, crossing his arms. Kakuzu thought for a moment, "Hey isn't she heading towards the Akatsuki Base?" There was a long silence. "Oh Sh-t" Sasori and Kakuzu cursed before running after her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rena ran, not caring where she goes as long as it was away from those Akatsuki members. She felt them stream down her face, the tears that she couldn't stop. "Gosh damn it" she cursed, struggling to wipe them away. Rena hated it when she cries, especially at a time like this, showing her weak side to two of the infamous Criminal Organization Akatsuki. She had recently shrugged off the thought of her only paintbrush in the hands of the Criminal Organization; she could always make another one. _That one is from that 4 mouthed freak anyway, _she thought, steering to the right. She felt her body slam into a wall, feeling herself fall backwards on her bottom. Grimacing, Rena looked up, just in time to see the flickering of the Barrier in front of her. Curious, she stood up and gazed at it, eventually using her finger to poke it. She drew it back quickly, sucking on her finger as she felt a shock go up her arm. _Interesting, _she thought, observing the barrier, _never seen one like this before. _Rena observed her new discovery when she heard a twig snap behind her. Twirling around, she ducked just in time for the Redhead's puppet to smash into the barrier. Hearing it being drawn back, she looked up at the two Akatsuki members, she gulped. _This can't be it_, she thought, backing up into the barrier, _I can't die like this, not yet, not now, not- _She squealed as she felt her back come in contact with the barrier, jumping away from it as she rubbed her back.

Sasori couldn't help but let out a smirk at the fear in her eyes, how she even was scared enough to touch the barrier to the entrance of the Akatsuki base. "You want to finish her off, Kakuzu?" Sasori asked, a bored tone can be heard in his voice. "Gladly" Kakuzu smirked, bringing his arm back.

Rena gulped, frantically looking around for something, anything that could help her escape this situation. Panic struck, Rena watched as Kakuzu attacked her, actually charging. With a yelp, Rena dodged his attack, hearing him come into contact with the barrier. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the masked man to deal the final blow. But, after a while, she heard a groan and a crack. She looked up, a looked of awe and shock on her face. The barrier was breaking! With a final crack, the barrier shattered, fading as they fell. A grin on her face, she stood up and ran off, saluting to the two Akatsuki members, "Thanks for the help, hard-head" With a laugh she ran off, leaving Sasori awe-struck and Kakuzu cursing.

Sasori blinked, gazing at the Cursing Kakuzu and the escaping Rena. He smirked, she really wasn't escaping, and she actually ran into her own doom. "She won't be able to escape us this time" the Puppet Master said, ignoring Kakuzu as he stood up, gripping the top of his head. "Damn it" Kakuzu cursed, "I'm going to kill that girl" Sasori said nothing, but only gazed into the dark tunnel, the entrance of the Akatsuki Base

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

Rena stopped for a moment, bend forward, and her hands on her knees, and gasping for breath. "Gosh" she pouted, looking around, only to find more hallways, "How big is this place? Man, if anybody lives here, how do they get around?" She stood up, stretching her back, hearing it snap. Sighing, she looked around, scratching the back of her head, "Now what?" Rena crossed her arms, closed her eyes and started thinking. _Okay, I've escaped those two Akatsuki members, meaning my luck was good. Let's hope it's still good. But, they haven't chased after me, meaning that they know something that I don't. _She heaved out a sigh, "Man, I maybe the brains of my team, but gosh, I don't know what to do" Going down on her knees, she sighed, "I should really work on my sense of direction" Crossing her legs and arms she heaved out one last sigh before standing up and stretching her arms. "I really hate this style but if it'll help me get out of here" she said, cracking her knuckles, "It's not my place anyways, so why should I care?" She drew her arm back, but she hesitated, her arm actually shaking. Something told her not to do it, her instinct she had guess. Sighing, she flopped back down on the ground, now dumbstruck on what to do. Instinctively, she looked around, only to see someone down the hall, the Black cloak and the red clouds visible on it. There was a long silence.

"YOU!"

Rena and Deidara jabbed their fingers as Rena jumped up, the anger and annoyance clearly seen in their faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I'M ASKING YOU!"

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"BAKA!"

Rena growled as she clenched the hands, jabbing her finger at Deidara once again, "If I had known this was the Akatsuki base, I would have smashed those walls down by then" "You tried to smash down the walls, H'm!" Deidara yelled, his eyes flaring with fury, "Leader would have a fit!"

"Like hell if I cared!"

"I would!"

"Shut up!"

"You should shut up, H'm! You shouldn't be yelling in the first place, h'm!"

"Do I care if I'm yelling or not!"

"You know what the doctor said!"

"I like if I care-"

Rena suddenly stops, clasping both hands around her throat, gasping as she felt the pain go up her neck. Squeezing her eyes shut, Rena fell onto her knees, coughing blood as she went down on all fours. "Told you, h'm" Deidara frowned, watching her, Rena glared at him, "That's because of your damn prank all those years ago" She wiped the blood away from her lips as she stood up, "Thanks to you, I can't sing anymore" "It was an accident, H'm!" Deidara yelled, "I didn't mean to set the bomb off in your mouth!" "That doesn't matter!" Without realizing it, Rena felt the tears stream down her face, her face twisted in anger, "I never wanted to be a Shinobi! I never wanted to be! But after you set that bomb off! I had no choice! My dream of becoming a singer was over!" She sobbed into her hands as she added, "I can't take it anymore" Collapsing on the floor, she gazed up at her Foster Brother, "Please, kill me"


	7. Finish Her Off

Deidara stared at her, his jaw hanging. What… huh?.. But that's… Rena crying! He thought, rubbing his eyes, but impossible, especially since she hates letting people see her cry. But even so, she's right here in front of me, sobbing, begging me to kill her? Deidara was confused, he hates her, but does he hate her enough to kill her?

_I mean, all those other times were because Sasori no Danna was there _he thought, grabbing at his head, _but now, her just crying her eyes out. I can't… I mean.._

"Aaagh!" Rena looked up; her tear stricken eyes saw the blurry vision of Deidara ramming his head into the wall over and over again. She blinked away the tears, making sure the image in front of her is the one she's seeing. Wiping the tears away, she let out one more hiccup of a sob before she stood up and sniffed, "What… What are you doing idiot?"

Deidara stopped, turning his head to look at her. He frowned, "Nothing, h'm" Stepping away from the wall, Deidara rubbed his forehead where it was visibly red. That's when he heard a giggle.

Rena couldn't help it but let out a small giggle at her Foster Brother, it wasn't everyday that she saw him and years later, he still could make her laugh. Well, in his own way, looking up, she could see a pissed look on Deidara's face, this quickly caused her to frown. "I'm still not going to forgive you" she said, turning her back on him and crossing her arms.

Making a sound of annoyance, Deidara grumbled, "It's not like as though I wanted to be forgiven by the likes of you" He heard a small hmph from Rena but she didn't move or speak, or do anything, just… stand there. Deidara tapped his foot, that's strange, she's quiet today.

"You do realize that I have to kill you, h'm?" Deidara said. Rena said nothing, only turning her head to look at him, "Let me guess, the reason is that I'm an intruder in the Akatsuki, right?" Saying nothing, Deidara only nodded his head, which caused a sigh from Rena before she turned completely around and pulled out some gloves. Deidara watched with interest as she pulled them on. "Alrighty then" Rena said, moving into position, "Let's get this over with"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sasori and Kakuzu decided to follow Rena, since they realized that that if she could avoid both of them, there's a chance that she'll avoid all the other Akatsuki members. So they came to the conclusion that they should block all the exits so that way Rena wouldn't find an escape route. Well, that was the plan.

WA-BOOM!

"What the-"

Sasori and Kakuzu gawked as one of the walls fell, and jumping out of the debris was Deidara, who struggled to make a clay bomb in his hand if Rena hadn't appeared through the smoke and attempted a punch.

KA-BAM!

Deidara dodged in time, making Rena punch the wall behind him.

Deidara was shocked when he had first dodged the punches. Turns out that after just months of last meeting her, Rena had decided to work on her tai-jutsu for once. And now, Deidara was scared, scared of being punched.

Rena took a step away from the wall, cracking one of her knuckles, "Come on Deidara, you said that you had no choice but to kill me."

Slightly pouting, Deidara raised up one palm to reveal one of his artwork. "Okay then" Deidara said standing up, making sure that he was a safe distance away from her, "let's see if you can dodge these, h'm." He threw the clay birds at her, performing his familiar hand sign, causing the birds to expand and fly out of the smoke towards Rena. Seeing the double pairs of wings, Rena took out some shuriken and threw them towards the birds, but frowned when the birds easily maneuvered out of the way. Waiting, Rena dodged, causing them to fly past her, hearing the familiar sound of an explosion as she slid a few feet away. Then, taking a kunai, she wrapped a familiar paper around the handle before throwing the kunai as she yelled, "You like explosions so much? Then take this!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tsunade couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that that something bad was happening.

But what?

Recently she had gone out for a gamble and it turns out that she had won all the games. This isn't a good sign. Every now and then, Tsunade took a glance out the window and every time, a flash of a young woman, blonde hair and brown eyes, with a strong resemblance to her, would appear in her mind. But even though she knew today was the death of her sister, she wondered why she would be worried about her when she was already dead. Questions filling her mind, Tsunade looked at the picture in her hands, a family picture but not of hers, but of Mizumi's.

When Mizumi told her about her boyfriend and introduced him to her, Tsunade was shocked to see that Setsuna, Mizumi's boyfriend, was Dan's younger brother. A coincidence, Tsunade had always told herself. But after their marriage, they had a baby girl. She looked a lot like Mizumi, except for the eyes. Her eyes were a pretty shade of green, like Setsuna's.

In the picture, Setsuna and Mizumi were holding hands, more like hugging each other as they both held their daughter in their hands. Their child was laughing, which she had always done, and had clapped her hands right when they had taken the picture, which a blur appeared in the middle. Since she wouldn't stop clapping, Setsuna and Mizumi had decided to keep the family picture the way it was.

Tsunade looked away from the picture and once again glanced outside. The picture was taken a day before the war started, and when they left along with their daughter to a hidden base to infiltrate the enemy's village. They never came back. Days later, they had found their burned bodies a few kilometers away from the enemy's village. But their daughter's corpse was never found. This had caused Tsunade to think that Mizumi's daughter was still alive, but after 10 years of searching, they gave up, saying that the corpse was small and possibly that it was burned completely by the enemy. Tsunade had completely given up by then.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The explosion had destroyed half of the Akatsuki base, causing large debris of smoke and dust to raise high above the trees.

Some of the Akatsuki members coughed as they pushed the remnants of the building off of themselves or had ran out of their rooms to see what was going on only to see half of the base missing.

Rena stood where she was, staring into the smoke in front of her. Did she get him? It was not long before she got her answer. Her eyes wide as she looked beside, the familiar clay bird not far from her face.

"Art is a Bang!"

Rena jumped away from the bird, but not before it had went off. Landing, Rena clenched at her arm, shaking as the burns sent enormous amount of pain through her arm. Growling, she glared at Deidara, her green eyes flaring.

"What now?" Deidara grinned, "You can't punch me now can you?"

Still growling, Rena said, "So, aren't you going to kill me then?"

Deidara froze, hesitant. Should he? Or should he just leave her there and let the other Akatsuki members finish her off? But by then, she would have found an escape route and ran off. So now what?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasori hmphed. What is Deidara waiting for? Why won't he just finish her off now? Sasori had never seen his partner act like this, not once back when Leader had first assigned them to be partners. It was unusual to see him like this, but he shrugged it off, thinking that possibly that it was because Deidara still has feelings for his 'Foster Sister'.

"Kakuzu" Sasori said, earning a glance from the masked man, "Let's finish the girl off"


	8. I Accept

Rena stood up, slightly flinching when pain shot up her arm. "If you're not going to finish me off…" she said, raising one of her hands, "Then I guess we'll have to continue this fight" The familiar greenish glow appeared around her hands as she placed her uninjured hand on her arm, which immediately started to heal upon contact. Moving her now healed arm, Rena went into position when… everything went black.

Deidara eyes were wide when Kakuzu used the blade of his hand to smack it into the back of Rena's head, immediately knocking her out cold. "What are you doing h'm?" he yelled when Sasori appeared next to Kakuzu. "You didn't move when you had the chance to kill her, Deidara" Sasori said, shooting Deidara a glare, "so we decided to do it for you" After saying those words, Sasori pulled out a kunai out of his sleeve. This caused Deidara to panic "Right now? You're really going to kill her right now?"

Sasori looked at him, staring at him like as though he was crazy, "Obviously"

Before Deidara could say anything more, someone else spoke, "Now just wait a minute Sasori" The three Akatsuki members looked up, only to look into the ringed eyes of Paine. "Leader?" Sasori and Kakuzu rang at the same time, Deidara only just stared. The Rain Shinobi calmly and slowly walked towards them, the whole time, glancing at the still form of the young girl on the floor. "The look in her eyes" Paine said, not once looking up to stare at his Akatsuki members, "and her strength, she'll be a great asset to the Akatsuki"

"Huh what?" the three members yelled, the loudest was Deidara.

Leader shot them a look, which caused all three to gulp. "There's nothing wrong with it, I hope" Leader said, his gray eyes boring into them. "No, No, we're okay" Deidara said, forcing a nervous smile, "It's just that… it's the first time we recruited a girl, h'm"

Kakuzu and Sasori gave each other a look, realizing the truth in Deidara's words. Konan is the only female of the Akatsuki before 'she' came in, but Konan was a founding member, so she was there before the rest of the members even appeared. Meaning, Rena is the first female member to join the Akatsuki, if she was willing to.

"But what if she refuses our 'proposal'?" Sasori blurted the look in his eyes show that he really isn't excited. Leader just gave him a look and said, "If she refuses, we'll just have to force her to join, if that doesn't work, we'll just kill her"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"_Oh honey look, she has your eyes" a woman spoke, smiling as her young child opened its eyes. Her husband smiled, "You told me that already, like the 38th time today" The young woman smiled, her brown eyes reflected in the green eyes of her lover, "Oh, it's because she's going to be the only girl in my side of the family who'll have green eyes. All the others have brown" She sighed, a dull look on her face, "An ugly color" Her lover laughed, "Oh, but such an ugly color, suits such a beautiful woman" Blushing, the young woman held the child closer to her chest, a small smile forming on her lips, "You always say that, Setsuna" After gazing into each other's eyes, the two loves leaned forward to each other, their lips making contact._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The ceiling was the first thing she saw when Rena awoken, immediately, she panicked. "What the F-ing Hell!" she yelled, throwing herself out of the bed she was lying in. Frantically looking around, the room was small, but yet roomy enough for her to run around in, screaming bloody murder, there was not much furniture exception of the bed. After a while of running, Rena slowed down and huffed and puffed. Sitting down, she let out a sigh before she lied down on the bed, grumbling,

"What the heck did I get myself into?"

Her hands laced into her hair, realizing that it was down from its ponytail. Growling, she sat up, her messy bangs falling in front of her face, which made her furious. "Gosh, damn it!" she yelled, grabbing at it, "I should have cut them when I had the chance!" Flicking them out of the way, she huffed, crossing her arms, looking around the room. So far, she sees no door. _Which means just busting a way out is out of hand, _she thought, thinking about it. She was thinking about just knocking the door down, it'll be 'less' noisy that way, but knocking down a wall, that was a different story. Heaving out a sigh, Rena lied back down on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling, replaying the dream in her head.

_Who are those people? _She thought, placing one of her hands on her forehead, _they seemed so… familiar? _Turning onto her side, she muttered, "And in love"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"We're letting 'that' girl joining the Akatsuki?" Kisame yelled, "No way! That girl to me is more annoying Tobi" He jabbed his finger at Tobi who cowered and whimpered, "But Tobi is a good boy" Leader sighed, crossing his arms and shaking his head. Today was the 3rd time they were arguing about Rena joining, so far, all of the Akatsuki members except for Konan, Paine, and Tobi have rejected the idea; each member having their own reason.

Kisame because of their past conflict, mainly because she called him Sushi Man

Itachi's reason was that Rena had gotten stronger, possibly stronger than he and along with the attitude she has, he says that she's a risk to the organization.

Rena beating him up was Kakuzu's reason; she was slick and had outsmarted him, which made him look weak and humiliating to the organization members.

He does not want another Deidara in the Akatsuki, Sasori said, and one Deidara is annoying enough.

Hidan never met her, but from the way things are, he has to agree. Another Deidara is way too much for them to handle.

Zetsu was because of how she had lashed out at him when they first met, which had hurt the feelings of the white Zetsu, and the black Zetsu holds a grudge against Rena for doing so.

Deidara's reason was because Rena hated him and they constantly fight, the reason was because of a prank gone wrong.

After a few minutes of protests and yelling, Leader shot every single a member a glare, immediately silence filled the room. "This young child's has abilities that might be helpful" he said, his Rinnegan filling with impatient and frustration, "A close range and far ranged fighter, those two combinations are rare, not including the medical Nin-jutsu ability"

"But Leader-"

"There shall be no more protests or complaints!" Paine yelled, "Got that!"

The Akatsuki members shrank into their seats at Paine's sudden shouting, slowly nodding. Heaving out a sigh, Paine turned to Konan, "Please check up on the girl, she might be awake by now" Konan nodded and without a word, left the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX**

Boredom, that's the only thing Rena could think of right now, Boredom. So far, she had counted sheep to 300, did some push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks, painted imaginary figures on the wall with her finger, and kept on going in and out of sleep. Boredom, yep, Rena was definitely… bored.

Placing her hand over her abdomen, Rena thought about the couple again. She had given up on its meaning, since she couldn't think of any meanings at all. _Perhaps a memory?, _she thought, closing her eyes. But she had never met those people before… didn't she?

Her mind was interrupted when she heard rumbling. Abruptly she sat up; only see a section of the wall open, revealing a young woman, a flower in her hair. When Rena jumped out of bed, the woman held up one hand, showing that she was an ally, hopefully. Rena's eyes narrowed when the woman approached her, seeing the red clouds on her cloak more clearly now. The young woman saw this.

"I can see you have a strong dislike to the Akatsuki" she said, her purple eyes boring into Rena's, "The name's Konan and I have a proposition for you"

"A proposition, aye?" Rena murmured, not taking her eyes off of Konan, "Sorry, but I never take propositions from people like you"

Konan only blinked, letting a long silence fill the room, "If you don't listen or accept on what I have to say, then we'll have no choice then to end your life here"

Rena frowned, crossing her arms, "Just try and kill me"

Staring at the young female, Konan said, "At least try and listen on what I have for you"

Growling, Rena nodded, still keeping her eyes on her.

"Paine has seen great potential within you" Konan said, "potential enough to add you to our organization"

There was a long pause before Konan added, "If you refuse, we'll have to kill you, even if it takes all of us to take you down. And we promise you, it won't be pleasant"

A frown still on her face, Rena turned her back on Konan and started pacing the room. Accept or decline? Accept, and her life is stuck to the Organization she hates. Decline, she'll suffer a horrible death, a death that possibly that Rena can never imagine. Closing her eyes, Rena thought for a moment.

The young child intrigued Konan, her reasons unknown, even she doesn't know why. Her chakra was average, but she can tell that she was a tactician, able to solve any problems almost within seconds.

_It's no wonder Paine wants to add her to our organization, _she thought as the young blonde turned and faced her.

Two words formed from her mouth, "I accept"


	9. Going on a Mission with Her?

Deidara couldn't believe his ears when Konan came back and told them Rena's answer.

_She'd accepted! _He thought, silently grumbling to himself as he stomped down the Akatsuki base halls to his room, _knowing her, she would have refused! So why?_

He stopped abruptly; someone had walked right out into the hall, a female.

Her blonde hair was put up into a ponytail, letting her bangs fall to the side of her face, her headband on her forehead. The young woman wore the Akatsuki cloak, except she had slightly modified it. She had wrapped a sash around her waist, bringing in the cloak tighter around her body, showing her slim figure. The open sleeves of the Akatsuki cloak were a bit shorter, up to her elbows. The high collar was a bit lower, just below her chin and the bottom of the cloak reaches to her ankles, showing her high heel shoes.

Fixing her headband, the young woman caught a glimpse of Deidara, she frowned.

"What?" she asked as she crossed her arms, her green eyes narrowed.

Deidara said nothing, only pointed at her and said, "You look more like a girl now"

"What?"

Deidara grinned, "Now that you're not wearing those baggy clothes of yours and your hair not as in your face, you look a little more feminine. Hah, before, you look exactly like a boy, h'm"

"Shut up!" Rena flared, "at least I'm not a boy that looks like a girl!"

This caused Deidara to frown.

"Shut up"

"I told you to shut up!"

"I will once you do!"

"No way! I'm not losing to you!"

"Then we'll have to keep yelling like this then!"

"Fine with me!"

"Can you two shut up!" Hidan yelled, popping his head out of his room.

"You stay out of this!" Rena and Deidara yelled before turning their attention back to each other, leaving Hidan with his mouth hanging open.

_Did he… did he just… _Hidan was awestruck. When they had first met, Hidan had 'showed' Deidara his jutsu, which caused him to be a little intimidated. Whenever Deidara was yelling at Tobi, Hidan would tell them both to shut up and immediately, they'll shut their mouths. But not this time, Deidara had actually not only talked back or yelled at him, but he showed no fear in his eyes or words at all. Staring at the two blondes for a couple of more minutes, Hidan forced himself back into his room. Things are going to change from now on.

"Gosh, you're an idiot!" Rena roared, jabbing her finger at him, "leaving the village and then joining this stupid organization was a stupid idea!"

"You did it too! H'm" Deidara said, frowning, "which makes you even more of an idiot than me"

"Hah, so you admit it! You're an idiot!"

"What! I didn't mean it that way, h'm!"

Rena huffed and puffed, stopping their argument suddenly.

"I don't have time for this" Rena coughed, rubbing her throat before turning her back on her Foster Brother and walked off.

After a moment of silence, Deidara finally heaved out a sigh.

Every time he sees her do that gesture, rubbing her throat, after an argument, he feels guilty. He didn't mean for her throat to end up like that and ending her dream of becoming a singer. As he walked towards his room, Deidara closed his eyes, remembering the events of the accident.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Deidara grinned at his artwork in his hand, finally, after years of practicing, he finally made the perfect clay bird._

_Now to test it out_

_Thinking for a moment, Deidara grinned. He thought about Rena, how she always love to take naps near a river, the only river in the Stone Village. And he always has to go and wake her, with different methods of course. Dumping water, making loud noises, putting something on top of her head and wake her up, only to see the fake creepy crawlers and scream and etc. So he thought, why not try his first creation on waking her up? Chuckling, he left his workshop, heading towards the river; the explosion isn't that big anyways._

_Deidara peeped over the rocks, just in time to see Rena let out a yawn and roll over onto her side, falling back asleep. Grinning, Deidara opened his palm, letting the clay bird fly over, but it was flying crooked and in circles, and kept on falling and flying back up. This caused Deidara to frown, maybe he should practice learning how to maneuver the bird. But before he could bring the bird back, the clay figure landed on top of Rena, except she had yawned the same exact moment, causing it to fall into her mouth._

_Panicked, Deidara watched as Rena closed her mouth, setting the clay bird off._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Deidara shivered at the thought as he shut his bedroom door behind him. He remembers all the blood, the shocked face of his Foster Sister as she clenched her neck, gurgling as she trembled and coughed. Ever since then, they hated each other, much more than enemies.

Heaving out another sigh, Deidara readied himself for bed when a knock came from his door.

"Deidara, meeting"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rena had walked back into her room, recently have been told where it is going to be. Looking around, her eyebrow twitched. There was nothing but a bed, a wardrobe, and another room leading to the bathroom. It was too plain, too plain and empty for Rena to handle, especially since the walls were of her least favorite color, black. Shaking her head, Rena twirled her arms around, stretching herself out.

"Okay, as soon as I get the chance, I'm so going shopping" she murmured, her stress levels rising.

Then, a knock came on her door.

"Rena, meeting"

Hearing the voice, Rena sighed, Konan; so far, she had given her trust to her and her only. Maybe a little bit of Leader, since she had been told that her life had been spared thanks to him, but only because he saw potential in her to join the Akatsuki.

Heaving out a sigh, Rena stretched herself one last time before opening the door and was led towards the meeting room by Konan.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rena took a random seat, a seat which would take her far away from the people she hated most, which is Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi.

Itachi, because he beat her easily in a battle when they had last met, making Rena feel weak and humiliated, even though his partner was the only one there to see.

Kisame because well, he called her short and weak, which is the worst 2 words to call her by.

Deidara is the one she hated most obviously; thanks to the fact he ruined her dream.

"Hello"

Rena turned her head, only to stare into the eyehole of a mask. She jumped, but easily regained her composure.

"Uh, Hi?" she said, slightly raising her hand and waved. The reaction the masked person did, she guess, was that she did the right thing.

"Rena-chan said hi to me!" he said, giving her a hug, squeezing as hard as he could.

Rena gasped, "Can't breathe"

After hearing her words, the hyper one let her go.

"My name is Tobi" he said, pointing at himself, "Tobi is a good boy"

_A good boy that's bad at being good, _Rena thought, trying to catch her breath.

"Alright, do I have everybody's attention, good?" Paine said, as he seated himself, Konan beside him, "This meeting concerns our new member, Rena of Kuwagakure"

_Oh yippee, _Rena thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"As you maybe know, every single member in this organization works with a partner, but now that it's odd, one team has to work as a 3 man cell"

Chaos erupted in the meeting room.

"What? You're kidding me!"

"Can't she work by herself? I mean come on"

"She's going to be a burden to us, she'll slow us down"

"Silence!"

Everybody quickly shut their mouths as Paine glared into each and every member eyes. "I know how much you dislike her" he said after a moment of silence, "But like I've said before, she is a great add to the organization, so no complaints!" Clearing his throat, Paine looked at the Akatsuki members, "So, any volunteers?"

Nobody raise their hands.

Heaving out a sigh, Paine said, "Fine then, I'm going to choose a team, if none of you are going to be mature enough to add her to your cell"

Paine closed his eyes, causing everybody in the room to hold their breath, causing them to be still.

"The lucky cell that will get Rena is…"

Everybody tensed.

"Deidara's team"

"You're kidding me?" Deidara yelled, standing up abruptly while the other members let out a sigh of relief.

"A couple of days ago, Sasori had been killed" Paine said, waving his hand in annoyance, "just call this your punishment for causing the death of your partner"

Growling, Deidara calmly sat back down.

The whole entire period, Rena's mouth was wide open. She with Deidara…as a team! She would die first before she joins his team! But, just from judging the way the Akatsuki acts around Paine, she could tell that he is the Leader, and if he's the leader, then he must be stronger than all of them here. And there's no way she's going to take a chance at a person like that, especially someone with his eyes.

Grumbling silently, Rena closed her eyes as Paine explained each cells mission.

Kisame and Itachi, of course, is to track down either the 4 tails or the 9 tails

Zetsu is to keep an eye on the base

Hidan and Kakuzu, look for the 2 tails

Konan and Paine said that their mission is not important, not even important enough to mention.

Rena's mission is with Deidara and Tobi, and their mission is to steal the profiles of the 2 tails and the 8 tails.

_Oh, that's so going to be easy,_ she thought sarcastically, finally hearing Paine dismissing the meeting and telling them to prepare for their mission.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rena have everything packed, smirking every now and then at Tobi's clumsiness as he hid from one tree to another.

"Hide your face but not your butt"

The quote had made Rena roar with laughter, seeing Tobi perform the weird action of shaking his butt as he hid behind trees. But this action, only caused Deidara to be annoyed, even more annoyed when Rena had laughed at it.

"It's not funny, h'm" he grumbled, pulling his straw hat over his eyes.

Rena shot him a glare, "You may say so, but I think it's hilarious"

At this comment, Tobi jumped on top of her, squeezing her, "Yay, finally someone who gets Tobi's jokes!"

Rena laughed.

Deidara growled, shoving his hands into his clay pouches; this is going to be a long mission.


	10. Paper Cranes

**Hello people's XxMikitoHyugaxX here**

**I know I haven't been updating lately and I'm really sorry for that**

**It's just that drawing is fun and addicting XD**

**Not only that but school is keeping me busy too - -'**

**Along with sharing one computer with one whole family DX**

**But oh well, enjoy the story, even though it might seem like its beem rushed - -'**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Getting the profiles for the 2 tails was easy, since she was only the seventh strongest out of the 9 Biju. The eight tailed, was a different story.

Rena peered over the rocks, seeing guards protecting the building that the report was in. Grumbling, Rena wrapped her hand around her paintbrush. How she got it back, well the one that Kakuzu took broke in half, which she didn't find it surprising. What surprised her though, was that Deidara had made her the new one, and gave it to her personally. She saw him mutter something, but she didn't quite catch it and she didn't bother to ask him what.

While dipping her paintbrush in a color she gazed at Deidara who was molding something in his hands and Tobi… Tobi was nowhere to be found. Both Deidara and Rena ordered him to find an opening or an entrance. They also added in quietly before he left. He whispered a "Right" before he ran off. This got Rena and Deidara worried. Even though Rena enjoys the company of the hyper Akatsuki member, she knows that he's way too loud, too loud to trust him to find an entrance for both of them. But after a while, her nervousness calmed down and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

They ducked behind some more rocks, peeking over the edges every now and then before moving behind another boulder, trying to find an opening to attack if Tobi does not return soon. So far, they see none.

"Why won't you just let me blow up the whole building, h'm" Deidara grumbled, sliding his back against the stone rock. Rena shot him a glare, "And destroy the profile? I don't know about you but after looking into Paine's eyes just once, I dare not fail a mission assigned by him"

"Heh, someone's scared"

Rena smacked him on the back of the head. "There's no time to joke around" she hissed, turning her attention back to the building. Tobi still had not returned. "Please don't tell me he got caught"

"Most probably he did" Deidara muttered.

Rena shot him another glare, "I just don't understand why you think of him as a nuisance."

"You don't see it?" Deidara gawked, "he's way too hyper for this organization, even ask the others, they'll agree with me h'm"

"That's because they didn't get to know him better" She growled, turning her head back towards the building, raising her paintbrush, "He's not coming back so you should be a little worried about him at least"

Deidara grumbled, crossing his arms and turning his back to the pale blonde. He hated to admit it but it was slightly true, after two hours of waiting, the hyperactive Akatsuki should have returned. But there was no sign of him anywhere, him or his voice.

He toppled over, rubbing the back of his head as he turned and yelled at the green eyed blonde, "What did you- oomph" Rena had clomped her hand over his mouth, putting a finger to her mouth and said, _Shhhhhh._

Letting him go, Rena peered over the rocks, growling, "I think we've spotted"

"Duh!" Deidara yelled, "It's because you bopped me in the-"

Rena bopped him in the head again, causing him to fall over for a second time. "Gosh damn it, less yelling, and more running" She ran off, leaving Deidara behind.

"Damn you, I'm going to kill you for this after this mission's over, h'm!" the clay artist yelled, running after his Foster Sister.

Rena came to a halt, only to be flattened by her older foster brother who flew right into her back.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" She roared, shoving Deidara off of her back.

"I should ask you the same question? H'm" Deidara yelled, jabbing his finger at her, "Why did you hit me on the back of the head earlier?"

"You were spacing out!" Rena growled, "I tried multiple times to get your attention but you weren't reacting, the only thing that I could think of is bopping you on the back of the head!"

"Who's there!"

"You got us caught!" Rena and Deidara roared at each other before they stood up and took off, hearing the patterns of running footsteps behind them.

Stumbling through the rocky terrain, they came to a sudden stop, both of them cursing. Deidara and Rena had run into a dead end. Both the two blondes turned around, only to hear words of alarm and scrambling footsteps.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rena muttered, turning her head to her foster rival who nodded a blank stare in his eyes. Both artists drew out their artworks, just as the enemy ran around the corner. "There they are!"

"Art is a bang!"

"Art is fading!"

The two Jutsu's collided into each other, causing a massive explosion with both paint and clay. Both artists gawked at the result.

"You idiot!" Both of them roared at the other, "What the heck were you thinking? You ruined everything thanks to your stupid art!"

Both of them stopped, appalled by each other's last statement.

"My art is not stupid, h'm" Deidara growled, "Compared to yours, my art is the greatest above all, h'm"

"Pfft, that is art?" Rena scoffed, "Just look at your hands? All you do is chew, chew, chew, and then mold, mold, and mold! You art is nothing but the same things while my art, is different and beautiful each time"

"If you call those 'things' art" Deidara murmured. Rena growled.

"Do you want to fight here and now!" Rena roared.

"Bring it on! H'm" Deidara yelled.

"Um…excuse me"

Both blondes turned their heads towards the Cloud Shinobi, yelling simultaneously, "Stay out of this!" Causing the young nin to cower at their yell.

"If it wasn't for you and your clumsy belief in Tobi, we wouldn't be in this kind of situation right now!" Deidara shouted.

"You doubt him too much!" Rena screeched, jabbing her finger at her foster brother, "If you haven't doubted him too much, none of this would have happened!"

"So this is my entire fault! H'm" Deidara gaped, his eyes narrowing in fury.

"What else am I saying, how girly you are?" Rena shrieked.

"God damn it! Your face maybe pretty but your voice is just quite the opposite! H'm"

There was a pause, stillness in the air.

"What did you just…?" Rena started, unable to finish the sentence.

Deidara felt his face heating up, feeling the blush appearing on his cheeks before he yelled, "its nothing Mute girl!"

Rena glared into his blue eyes, "Who are you calling-"

She stopped abruptly, coughing as she wrapped one of her hands around her neck, collapsing onto one knee.

"That's why" Deidara said, grinning as he crossed his arms, desperately trying to prevent himself from flinching at Rena's coughing and wheezing, feeling the guilt form in the pit of his stomach.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tsunade fumbled with some paper in her hands, but not the usual paper work she's usually signing.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune walked into the office, some more colored paper in her arms, "Here's the paper you ordered"

The Godiame said nothing, but only give off a small nod of thanks before placing another beautifully crafted crane on her desk, taking other square pieces of paper, and started folding again. A few minutes of paper rustling in the room, Shizune finally decided to fix her curiosity.

"Lady Tsunade, please tell me, why are you folding cranes?"

The assistant froze when she saw the old blonde stiffen, her fingers frozen in place on the paper.

After a moment of silence, Tsunade sighed, taking her hands off of the colored article. "Back when we were kids, Mizumi always folded cranes, claiming that if she made it to 1,000, she'll make one wish come true"

Letting out a smile Tsunade turned her chair around, so that her eyes were connected to the Hokage faces staring at her through the window, "It took her almost her whole life, thanks to the fact that she was much more gifted than I, even in medical nin-jutsu"

Turning around, Tsunade plucked a gold and red crane from her desk, fingering it gently in her hands, "998, she only had two more cranes to go, and her wish would have came true"

"Her wish?" Shizune asked.

The Slug Sage smiled, "Mizumi told me that she was tired of our family's ninja heritage. She wished for something different" She laughed, "My little sister told me that she wanted her child to become a Singer" Finishing her giggling, Tsunade slightly shook her head, "Those days, it makes me wonder if it really comes from our Senju side or our mother's side"

After a moment, she heaved out a sad sigh, "But we'll never know" Her eyes shadowed, Tsunade turned her back to her assistant, "I'll never forgive those Stone Ninjas, never"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The Cloud Ninjas watched as the two Akatsuki members exchanged words, even though one of their voices was getting hoarse and constantly rubbing her throat.

"You're the one that ruined it!"

"I told you, it was an accident, hm!"

"An accident? You call setting off a bomb inside someone's mouth an accident!"

"At least I didn't set it off in your head! H'm"

"Was that a threat!"

"What does it sound like to you! A compliment!"

The two blondes were inches away from each other's face, electricity forming between their eyes.

"Four mouthed freak!"

"Mute Girl"

"Clay Eater"

"Dumb Blonde"

Their faces merely centimeters away, their eyes narrowed as the intensity of their aura increased.

"Should we call back up?" One of the Cloud Shinobi whispered to another as they continued to watch the two Akatsuki members argue among themselves. His companion nodded, "I'll go and tell the Raikage, he'll contact the Leaf for support" Keeping his eyes on Deidara and Rena, the young Cloud Ninja was able to sneak away undetected.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tobi was dumfounded.

Did he enter the wrong building or did he just have gotten lucky?

He examined around the building like he was told to by Rena and Deidara, but somehow had gotten into the building itself. So far, all he sees is dark hallways and more dark hallways, meaning only one thing.

Good boy Tobi is lost.

Scratching the back of his head, Tobi looked left the right, then forward, debating whether or not to go forward, back, or left or right.

"If Tobi-san has no idea where he is, then do what Deidara-sempai taught me to do….panic!"

He ran around in circles, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Deidara-sempai, Rena-chan! Heeeeeeeelp! Ooomph!"

Tobi rolled on the ground, clutching his face.

"Clumsy me" He said, sitting up, shaking his head side to side, "Didn't see the wall there" Pushing himself up, the hyperactive Akatsuki member glanced around.

"Oooh, a door" Tobi beamed, approaching the wooden frame, he wrapped his hand around the yellow knob and turned, "Huh?"

Stepping into the room, Tobi scratched the back of his head, "What…is this place?"

He glanced around, staring at the gray cabinets, marked with words and symbols.

"A…B…C…D…" Tobi chanted, pointing his finger at one of the cabinets, "E…F…G…H…I…" He paused, tracing his finger back to B, "Something tells me to try this one" He pulled it open.

"H'm…Bumblebee, hey, isn't that the name of the 8 tailed Jinchiruuki" He pulled the file out, flipping through the papers it held, "Yep, 8-tailed Jinchiruuki" After a moment of silence, Tobi beamed, "Oh wow, wait until I tell Deidara-sempai and Rena-chan about this!" He ran out of the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The arguing had now calmed down to a glaring contest, blue eyes boring into green eyes, green eyes boring into blue. But the intensity of the aura emits from the two Akatsuki members were enough to keep the Cloud Shinobi a safe distance away from the two blondes.

"I wish I never met you" Rena growled.

"My thoughts exactly, h'm" Deidara glowered, inching his face closer to Rena's.

Slowly edging towards one of his companions, one of the Cloud Ninjas whispered, "When I heard that the Akatsuki were in the area, I have to admit, I panicked but now…I'm not so sure if the Akatsuki is fearsome as they seem" His companion nodded.

"I heard that!"

Both men stiffen as Rena jabbed her finger at them, flames clearly seen in her eyes, "Just wait until I'm done here, then I'll show you fearsome!" Turning her attention back to Deidara, her eyes still flames with fury, "Wait until we're away from here Deidara and I'll make sure that you'll regret ever being born!"

Deidara frowned, his eyes flaring with anger, "You think that I want to be your foster brother! Hah! Just blame it on our parents that died on us during the war all those years ago! If they haven't been killed so easily! Then we wouldn't have met!"

Rena opened her mouth then shut it again, pondering for a moment.

What Deidara said was true. Both he and Rena lost their parents during the war against the Stone Village. Deidara was found just outside of the village gates while Rena, luckily, was found inside an enemy territory in the arms of her deceased parents, bawling, by the Stone village. Coincidentally, Deidara and Rena had been placed in different orphanages, but adopted by the same parents, whom had lost their own to the war also. If their parents hadn't died, then they wouldn't have met.

Frowning, Rena turned her back to the darker haired blonde, crossed her arms and put her nose up in the air, "Hmph"

"Deidara-sempai! Rena-chan!"

Rena opened her eyes, blinking as she sighted the familiar swirl of the mask, "Tobi!" When the hyperactive Akatsuki approached them, Rena couldn't help but wrapped her arms around him and squeeze.

"Rena-chan…can't…breathe"

"Oh, Sorry" Rena released him quickly, hearing him gasp for air.

"Where have you been? H'm"

Rena shot Deidara a glare as he approached his partner, a frown clearly seen on his face.

"I did as you told me!" Tobi beamed, waving his arms up and down, "It's just that I went inside the building, got lost and found this!" He held up the file, the words 'Bumblebee' clearly seen on the front. Both Deidara and Rena gasped.

"How did they…" The Cloud Shinobi gawked, their eyes wide as Tobi waved the file up and down.

"Tobi found it when I accidentally went inside the building" he explained, "Tobi is a good boy right!"

"Definitely" Rena grinned before Deidara could open his mouth to form words.

Grumbling, Deidara snatched the file form Tobi's hands, earning him another glare from his Foster Sister (which he ignored). "Now we can get out of here, h'm" He opened his palms, revealing the clay birds he had made early, dropped them to the ground, and performed the hand sign, causing clouds of smoke to appear around the bird and expanding its size.

"Get on!" Deidara snapped, causing Rena and Tobi to jump at his sudden change of attitude. Growling, Rena grabbed Tobi's arm and hopped on, just in time to dodge to barrage of Kunai that had headed their way.

"Return the folder and we might let you live!" one of the Cloud Shinobi yelled, pulling out another kunai. This caused Deidara to smirk.

"Come and catch us and we'll give it back, h'm" With that, he ordered the bird to fly off, leaving the Cloud Ninjas behind with the problem.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXx**

"Now that was just too easy, h'm" Deidara said, holding up the files for everyone to see. Rena rolled her eyes. "Thanks to Tobi, oh and that reminds me, aren't you going to thank him" She nodded her heads towards the masked Akatsuki who was busy trying to build a fire.

They had recently hid in a clearing hidden by trees which can only be sighted in the air. Since it was getting dark, Deidara and Rena both had decided to camp for the night (Much to their disgust) and continue back to base at dawn.

Deidara huffed, putting the folder back up into his sleeve, "Not until he shows me that he's Akatsuki approved"

"Of course he's!... Ugh! Never mind, nothing ever gets through that thick skull of yours!" Rena growled, sitting back down on the ground by the newly made fire that Tobi had made.

Frowning, Deidara said nothing but sat across from the fire but away from both Rena and Tobi, crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and dozed off.

"Want me to take the first watch Rena-chan?"

Rena blinked, her green eyes staring into the single hole of the mask. She grinned, "I'm okay Tobi. You may rest if you want"

Nodding, Tobi lied down on the ground, his arms and legs sprawled out and pretty soon, Rena could hear him snore behind his mask, causing her to chuckle.

Rena pulled her eyes away from the flames and up towards the dark sky, watching the stars twinkle on the dark color. She sighed.

"Only if I could paint something like that" she muttered, leaning back on her arms as she continued to watch the stars twinkle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"They need help eh?" Tsunade said, putting the paper back down on her desk, a puzzle look on her face. Shizune nodded, "I don't know why, but they refused to tell us their request until a team of high ranking Shinobi would head towards their village to talk about the situation"

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples, "Okay, send in Team Kakashi"

Shizune blinked, "You sure Lady Tsunade, they had just recently returned"

"They're the only team available" Tsunade said, closing her eyes, "from the way the papers say, it's a high ranking mission. Send in a bunch of Genin and they'll get themselves killed" Her eyes opened, full of determination, "Send Team Kakashi, they'll be the team that handle this problem"

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Shizune bowed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx**

"_We have to do something!"_

"_Calm down!"_

_The gray haired man placed his hand on the pale blondes shoulder's, his green eyes full of determination. _

"_Mizumi, please, in order to get through this, we have to stay calm and think up of a solution"_

"_But there's no time, Setsuna" Mizumi cried, clutching the large bundle closer to her chest, "the enemy is approaching fast and our team is-"_

_"I know!" Setsuna yelled, causing his love to jump at the sudden volume of his voice. He sighed, "We can't let the enemy get their hands on her, not now, not ever"_

"_That's what you think"_

****

Rena shot her eyes open, revealing the green hues behind her lids, pale with shock. Slowly shaking her head side to side, she placed one hand on the side of her face, muttering, "Gosh damn it, I fell asleep" The pale blonde gazed up at her Akatsuki partners, only to see that they were still asleep in their usual positions. Yawning, Rena sprawled onto her back, tracing her vision back to the stars.

"Who were those people?" she murmured to herself.

The voice at the end sounded maniacal and cold, like as though he was going to strike. Rena slightly shivered at the last thing she heard before she snapped out of her dream, screaming. Turning on her side, Rena sighed before she stood up and kneeled down besides Tobi.

"Tobi?" she shook his shoulder, "Tobi?"

"Zzzzz…Huh, wah? Oh Rena-chan" the hyperactive Akatsuki member yawned, "What are you doing?"

Rena blinked, "Don't you remember, I was taking night watch. It's your turn now"

"Okay" Tobi beamed, standing up abruptly, pumping his arm into the air, causing the pale blonde to sweat drop.

_Maybe Deidara is right, Tobi is way too hyperactive, _she thought.

"That means it's your turn to rest Rena-chan" the masked Akatsuki member jabbed his finger at her, causing her to stare at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Oookay, just wake Deidara and I up when trouble's afoot, okay Tobi?" Rena said as she sat down and leaned against a tree.

"Yes, ma'm" Tobi saluted, causing Rena to slightly chuckle.

A small smile on her face, Rena slowly closed her eyes, letting exhaustion take its toll.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

The wind blowing in her hair, Rena yawned into her hand, wrapping her cloak tighter around her body.

"What's wrong with you? h'm" Deidara asked, frowning.

Rena glared at him, "Don't you remember, you woke us up a couple hours earlier than expected"

All three Akatsuki members were on Deidara's clay bird, heading back towards Akatsuki base. Tobi remained the same, but Deidara and Rena were grumpier than ever, mostly from lack of sleep, especially Rena, whom had gotten the least amount of sleep out of the three of them.

"Hey, don't blame me if I can't tell the time proper, h'm" Deidara growled, turning his attention to controlling the giant bird.

"Maybe you are to blame" Rena muttered, crossing her arms and turning her back to her Foster Brother, earning herself a glare from Deidara, "I'll keep watch"

Her green hues traced the top of the trees, the flashing of the tops caused her to sigh every now and then from boredom. After a few more minutes, her eyes caught a flash, a black shining object coming their way.

"Deidara! Left!" she screeched but it was too late, the kunai made contact with the bird, causing it to go off.

KA-BOOM

All 3 Akatsuki members fell out of the large cloud of what remained of the large clay sculpture. Cursing, Rena pulled out her paintbrush, painting in the air a bird of her before landing on its back and swooped to catch her two partners. First was Tobi, since he was the closest and finally she snatched Deidara's hand before landing.

"Yay! Rena-chan is a hero!" Tobi beamed, wrapping his arms around Rena and squeezed.

"Tobi" Rena gasped, "Air"

After a full minute Tobi let go, yelling, "Sorry!" as Rena coughed, trying to regain her breath.

"Stay right there!"

All three froze, slowly turning around to face their enemy.

"Oh great" Rena muttered, glancing at the headbands, only to quickly recognize the Konohagakure symbol, "Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse"

Turning around, Rena flashed her paintbrush in the air before painting the red blades and directing them towards Team Kakashi, who immediately jumped out of the way as soon as they saw the danger. Trees falling, Rena turned to Tobi and Deidara, "Quick, run for it!" The three Akatsuki members ran off into random directions, separating themselves from one another.

"When I said run for it, I didn't mean to run away from each other" Rena growled to herself after she had turned around only to realize that she was alone.

Sighing, Rena pocketed her paintbrush, more worried about her companions than the danger that they had put into.

"Only if I was a tracker" she grumbled, crossing her arms as she scanned the tall trees.

"Too bad that your plan didn't work"

"You're kidding me!" Rena yelled, turning around only to look into the bright green eyes of the lone female member.

Blinking, the pink haired girl said, "You look…kind of familiar"

Rena frowned, "Sorry, but I never met you before, don't even know your name"

"Haruno Sakura of the Leaf village" the girl frowned, pulling on some gloves before moving into a stance, "and you're under arrest"

"Oh yippee, never heard of that before" Rena said sarcastically before pulling on some gloves of her own and moving into her own stance, "You have no idea how annoying it is to hear that every day, just because you abandoned your village"

Fists raised, both women ran towards each other, fully ready for a battle.

**Please Review and Fave please :3**


	11. Battle with Team Kakashi

Yay! another chapter of...well...not my favorite story but still, one of my 'best' stories XD

**Rena: What! We're your best story but not your favorite!!**

**Well...I'm more into Kiske's story right now, you know, Itachi and Sasuke's little brother?  
**

**Rena: Well then, I'll have to get rid of him *Cackles***

**- -'...Okay Rena, you're just plain creeping me out, alright, onto the story!**

* * *

Dodging the attacks by the pink haired Kunoichi was much harder than Rena had anticpated. But even so, Rena still has the upper hand. Every now and then, she would slap one of the girls vital points, causing her to collapse and incapcitate her for a while before healing herself and throwing herself at Rena once again. This annoys Rena, even though she's winning this battle. Two medical ninjas with the same fighting style isn't making her happy, and it isn't making anythings better knowing that this girl isn't giving up, even though all of her attacks are useless.

"Sorry" Rena said, as she ducked to dodge a punch, "But I have to end this fight much sooner than I had wanted"

Rolling her hand into a fist, Rena added as much chakra as she could before she aimed for Sakura's stomach.

Somehow, Sakura had seen it coming.

BA-KOOM!

The Painter's hand came in contact with the tree behind Sakura as she landed safely a few meters away, knocking down 2 or 3 of the trees before Rena turned around and glared at the Pink haired Medical Nin.

"Didn't expect you to dodge that" she frowned before tightening her gloves around her hands, "But the next one you won't be so lucky"

"Oh yeah, then I'll have to make my next attack count!" Sakura yelled, smacking her hands together, her green eyes full of determination, causing Rena to even be more annoyed.

"Just try!" Rena roared as she ran towards the Medic Nin, her fist held high, readying herself for attack.

Thrusting her hand forward, Rena once again made contact with the tree behind Sakura, knocking 2 more down. Growling in frustrating, Rena twirled around, yelling as she threw another punch, "Just die already!"

Punch after punch, all of her attacks missed, to the amazement of Rena. Either Sakura have been holding back or Rena herself, is tiring from the battle.

_No!, _She shook her head, _You can't be tiring out already Rena girl, you just can't be. _

But Rena knew better, even the best Shinobi could tire from days from being chase, lack of sleep and food, and finally all the stress from working with their team. Furthermore, she also knew that the Pink haired Shinobi have been well rested, just from the way she saw her dodge her attacks and the way she fights back.

Pulling back her fist once again, Rena panted as she took a step back, her gaze still on Sakura, whose glare had not changed throughout the period of the battle.

"Guess I have no choice" Rena grumbled, wrapping her hand around her paintbrush, "Can't believe I have to waste my paints on someone like her"

Sakura watched with slight interest as Rena dipped her brush into one of the colors, blue, before her eyes went wide as she saw the Akatsuki member smirk and started to paint right on the air.

"Shinobi Art" Rena yelled as she directed the hundreds of birds towards Sakura, "Kinchou Umi no jutsu!"

Rena watched as Sakura frantically tried to punch at the paintings surrounding her, but everytime she takes out one, Rena paints two more in its place. Finally, Sakura had no choice but to flee from the mob, causing Rena to sigh and collapse as she ordered her birds to follow the enemy.

"Gah, finally! I thought she was never going to leave" Rena cried, falling right onto her back, "Now, need to find Deidara and Tobi"

She frowned at the words she said, grumbling, "Tobi is fine, but Deidara can look after himself"

Forcing herself to stand, Rena warily looked around before she headed off into a random direction, hoping that at least she could find her missing Akatsuki partners.

* * *

"Kakashi sensei!"

The silver haired man twirled around, only to gaze wide eyed at the blue mob chasing after his old student. Instinctively, Kakashi performed some hand signs before he thrusted his palm foward, "Rakiri!"

Almost immediatly, lightning shot forward from his palm, shocking the mob which screeched before they deteriorated back into their acrylic state.

Sakura landed right next to her sensei, panting, "Thanks for the save, Kakashi sensei"

"Just...Just be more careful next time" Kakashi laughed nervously.

The Akatsuki were going to much more of an annoyance than the Copy Ninja had anticipated.

Turning his gaze back towards the direction that he had been chasing after the Akatsuki member, Kakashi frowned at the fact that he had lost him. It wouldn't matter anyways, the Rogue Shinobi was so fast, that Kakashi had estimated that in a few more minutes, the Akatsuki member would be soon out of his sight. Heaving out a heavy sigh, Kakashi turned to his past student.

"We have to look Naruto" he blurted, "most likely they'll be after him"

The pink haired Kunoichi nodded at her past sensei, but the look on the Haruno's face bothered the silver haired Hatake.

"Something bothering you, Sakura"

Slightly jumping at the Jonin's words, Sakura nodded again, "Does....Does Tsunade-sama have any living relatives?"

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at his student, "No, may I bother to ask why?"

Frowning, the Haruno shook her head, "N-Nothing, just....came up I guess"

Staring at the girl, Kakashi decided to shrug it off. He'll have to question her about it later but right now, finding Naruto is more important than a silly question. Hopping off into a direction, Kakashi traced Naruto's chakra, Sakura not too far behind.

* * *

Rena scowled at her luck. It's been...well...a long time and Rena has not even found a single clue of where the Stone Ninja or the Hyperactive Akatsuki member had wondered off to. Growling at this fact, Rena glanced left and right again, letting out another growl to see that her two partners are no where in sight.

"Right when I 'want' to see 'him" she grumbled, crossing her arms, her green eyes flaring with anger, "Just can't wait until I find them, that way, I could finally go home and sleep in my room again"

She stopped, pondering for a moment.

It's been almost a month now that she's been within the organization, but even within that short amount of time, she had started to get use to the lifestyle, dealing with Deidara is an exception of course. Now, the base that she lives within with the rest of the Akatsuki members, Rena realized, that she sees it as her home now, even the room, which was orginally a training room, felt normal to her.

Heaving out another sigh, Rena mentally slapped herself, arousing her dwindling strength.

"Not the time to black out" she murmured, hopping off into another direction.

She would have landed on the next branch, if she had seen the large blur coming right towards her.

"Oomph"

Both Rena and the unknown blur knocked right into each other, causing the other to fall right out of the sky. Cursing, Rena pulled out a kunai, flipped herself in the air and dug the kunai into the nearest tree she saw. This caused the black knife to slice into the trunk, slowly slowing down her fall. As the pale blonde came to a complete stopped, she slightly winced when she heard a dull 'thump' echoe from the ground below her. The person that had bumped into her hadn't acted quick enough. Gulping, Rena slowly traced her eyes towards the ground, only to take a double take to see Tobi sitting crossed legged on the ground, clenching the back of his head yelling, "Oooooowww!!"

"Tobi?" she asked landing right next to the hyperactive Akatsuki member.

Instantly, the masked missing nin looked up, suddenly forgetting about the pain on the back of his head, snapping his arms into the air, "Rena-chan!!"

Rena sweatdropped at Tobi's reaction.

_Okay, rule # 399, actually believe some things that Deidara says, _she thought as she let out a small smile, a little relieved that she had found at least one of her missing partners.

After a moment of silence, Tobi cocked his head to one side, "Rena-chan is okay?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rena nodded her head, "Of course I'm fine. Is Tobi fine too?"

"Tobi is fine becuase Tobi is a good boy!" the Akatsuki member exclaimed, causing Rena, once again, to sweatdrop at his reaction.

_He had been completely oblivious to the fact that he had landed on top of his head from 30 feet in the air, _she thought, staring at the hyperactive ninja, her opinion on him now completely changed.

"Erm, oooookay....let's search for Deidara alright?" Rena said as she stood up, stretching her arms out.

Tobi jumped up, "Gasp, Deidara-sempai might be in trouble!?"

The pale blonde sweatdropped at Tobi's reaction, "Uh, yeah, let's just say that"

"Then Tobi and Rena-chan will come to the rescue!" Tobi exclaimed as he dashed into a direction, causing Rena to once again sweatdrop in Tobi's direction.

"He does know that we don't know where he is, right?" Rena said, staring through half-lidded eyes as she heard his war calls come to a stop, being replaced with a long 'Oooooooww!', _maybe not. _

* * *

Kakashi came to a sudden stop, stretching out his arm so that Sakura would follow suite.

"Something wrong-" she tried to ask when Kakashi silenced her with a sudden, 'Hush'

The pink haired kunoichi stared with interest as the Copy Ninja closed his eyes, trying to make out the sound that he was hearing. Just like he had expected footsteps and possibly...grumblling? Opening his eyes and frowning, Kakashi turned to Sakura, motioning his hand to follow him as he hopped off. Staring at her past sensei, Sakura followed him without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

Deidara was in a foul mood and he could think up of more than one reason why. The first reason was because he had been sent out on a mission with Rena and not just with Rena, but with Tobi as well. Also, besides the fact that the two have been bothering him throughout the whole entire mission, but the Leaf Shinobi had also tracked them now. Despite the fact that Rena had saved him from the fall, he was pissed to know that he had lost some of his clay. And when he said some, he means almost all of the clay is missing. Now, being surrounded by the enemy and almost out of ammo, Deidara was struggling to at least find some more clay, just enough to mold a clay bird, search around for Tobi and Rena, and leave the forest. Easier said than done. So far, he had barely pushed his way throught thick thickets, branches, thorns, and etc. This had caused his mood to even rise above the grouch meter. And with all these things going on, Deidara only managed to find a couple of handfuls of clay and that is barely enough to mold the bird. If it was for himself, then yes he would mold his famous artwork and fly off. But leaving his partners behind, he would have to face the wrath of the Leader of Akatsuki by himself and there's no way that he's going to let something like that happen. So, in order for **all **three of them to fly off, he has to make a bird large enough to support them. Which means, a large amount of clay.

"Only if Sasori no Danna wasn't dead" Deidara grumbled once more as he shoved some branches out of his way, only to have them smack right back into his face, letting out small curses before he finished, "Then I wouldn't have to deal with any of this, h'm"

It's not the fact that he likes Sasori, it's just that he respects him, unlike the pale blonde and the hyperactive Akatsuki member he has to deal with now. Comparing with those two, he gets along great with his higher up. But now that he isn't living anymore, he's stuck with them until death.

Deidara let out a small shiver at the thought as he pushed some more of the branches to form a path, just enough to let him through.

"Hold it right there!"

The Clay Artist froze, praying that as he turned, that it was not the person he wanted to meet. Coming face to face with the stranger, Deidara's hope was shattered as he saw the Copy Nin standing in front of him, the pink haired kunoichi standing beside him.

"Just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse" he muttered as he slowly shoved his hand into his clay pouch.

Sadly, he wasn't sneaky enough

The Copy Nin saw his tactic and pulled out several kunai, throwing them towards the Akatsuki member.

Seeing them coming, Deidara jumped into the air, landing onto one of the branches of the trees as he glowered at the Silvered haired Jonin and his past student, feeling the mouths on his hand chew.

_It's taking too long, _he thought as he felt the clay enter in mouths on his hands.

At first, Deidara didn't want to believe it, but he knew that it's something that he can't avoid. He could feel his chakra being drained as he felt his hands chew on the clay and he slowly realized that it would take an extra bit more of chakra just to detonate them when he wanted them to. Deidara knew at this rate, he was not going to last long in this battle. He needed a strategy.

_You should be focusing more on your studies instead of your stupid art._

Blinking, Deidara shook his head. _Why am I thinking of that now, _he growled mentally as he placed one of his hands on top of his head, struggling to shake the memory out of his head.

Back when they were young, before the incident with the clay bomb, Rena didn't insult him or hated him, but scolded him alot for being a little too obsessive with his art. He was trying to figure out a new way of fighting, and he believed that he could do so by modeling his clay with his chakra and turn them into fleeting art. Also, when he goes to school to study, it's mostly strategy, which he found boring back then. So instead of paying attention, he would fantasize about his new artwork. But now, he regrets ignoring the study, since he can't even think up of a decent plan.

_Come on, _Deidara growled, _think up at least one thing, _

But nothing came up.

Swearing, Deidara jumped out of the way when the pink haired kunoichi jumped towards him, her fist raised, making contact with the branch that he just had been standing on. When he saw the branch shattering into many peoples, his eyes went wide.

"Why are all the girls getting superstrength, H'm!?" he yelled as he landed on yet another branch, struggling to speed up the process of forming his clay.

Sakura and Kakashi blinked.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"I have partner who fights a lot like her" he grumbled, his blue eyes staring half-lidded eyes, "but her temper is much shorter and she is much more wilder than she is"

He pointed his finger at Sakura, who's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Are you saying that I have a short temper?!" she yelled, causing Deidara to sweatdrop

_Apparently, you do,_ he thought as he brought his hands together, his fingers delicately molding the clay into a figure.

"If my partner was here though" Deidara smirked as he opened his palm, only to reveal a small bird in his hands, "your strength is nothing compared to hers"

Before he could through the clay though, a blur rushed past him, yelling, "I am here doofus!"

Sakura barely managed to dodge the attack, the newcomer smashing the ground where she once stood.

"What are you trying to do?! Blow you up with them!?" Deidara yelled, causing Rena to turn around and glare at her Foster Brother.

"I just saved your life freak! Both of them are close ranged fighters and you know that!" she argued, "So shut up and let me handle this!"

"And humilate myself by letting a girl save me, h'm? Sorry, but invitation not accepted" Deidara frowned, jumping down from the branch and landed next to the pale blonde.

"Your fault for being so weak" Rena growled, causing Deidara to glower at his Foster Sister.

"At least I can fight decently" he murmured, causing Rena to perk her ears.

"What did you say?" she asked, her green eyes flaring.

"Your strength and stamina are pathetic" Deidara said, crossing his arms, "you cannot be possibly even be compared to a Genin"

"At least I graduated on my first year! You had to retake the exam twice!"

"At least I know what I"m doing! You can't even tell where you're going h'm!"

"I..I... just shut up!"

"The same annoying little sister that I always know, h'm!"

"You just went too far, Deidara" Rena roared, throwing a punch at the Clay Artist.

Deidara barely managed to duck, Rena' fist coming in contact with the tree behind him, easily knocking it down.

"Come here so that I could smash your face in!" she yelled, a dark aura appearing around his body, causing Deidara to sweatdrop.

_Maybe I did take it a little too far, _he thought, _but it's too late to take it back now._

Right when he was about to flee for his life, Rena suddenly stop, covering her mouth with her hands as she coughed.

Instantly, a look of concern came over Deidara's face as he watched her collpase to the ground on her knees, blood spewing from her mouth.

"Ugh" she spat, standing up and wiping the rest of the crimson liquid from her mouth, "you made me yell too much"

Slightly wincing at her hoarse voice, Deidara muttered, "Where's Tobi?"

"Right here Deidara sempai!"

Tobi the appeared from behind a tree, pissing Deidara off, "Coward!"

Sakura and Kakashi stared at the Akatsuki members, a sweatdrop clearly on their heads.

_And they're suppose to be S-class criminals, _they both thought, staring through half-lidded eyes.

"Naruto to the rescue!"

Everybody looked up into the sky, only to see the familiar black and orange clad teen freefalling towards the Akatsuki members. Glancing at the other, Rena and Deidara shrugged and right when Naruto would come in contact wit them, they took one step back.

Boom!

Sweatdropping, Deidara and Rena stared into the crater that the Kyuubi host had made, only to jump when a hand appeared from the hold and clasped on the edge.

"That hurt!" Naruto yelled as he pulled himself out, Sakura yelling, "Idiot!"

Amused at the Jinchiruuki, Deidara and Rena nodded at the other before both of them drew out their weapons.

"Naruto, watch out!" Kakashi yelled.

Throwing the clay bomb and kunai, Rena and Deidara watched as Naruto jumped into the air, dodging the attacks. As the clay and kunai exploded upon impact, Deidara and Rena let out a small smirk.

"Art..." they both said at the same time as they performed the same handsign.

"is a Blast!"

"is Fading!"

The two artists attacks flew straight towards the nine-tailed Jinchiruuki, his eyes going wide as he finally saw them coming.

KA-BOOM!!

Staring at the cloud that formed above theirs heads, the two blondes sweatdropped.

"Did...Did you think that we took it a little too far?" Rena asked.

Deidara just gave a solemn nod.

"That won't take me out too easily!!"

Both Akatsuki turned around only to be either punched or kicked in the face of one of two of Naruto's shadow clones, sending both of them flying through the air. Rena and Deidara twirled themselves around, landing on their feet, but growled as they rubbed their faces.

"Fell for it like an idiot!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping an arm into the air as Kakashi and Sakura sweatdropped at the black and orange clad teen.

"You should be talking, Naruto" Sakura muttered, staring at her teammate through half-lidded eyes.

Pouting at the pink-haired girls comment, Naruto diverted his attention away from the S-class criminals for an instant, "Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, watch your back!"

The young Uzumaki turned around, only to stare wide eyed as the Copy Nin blocked a punch from Rena's attacks. As the silver haired man flinched, Rena smirked as she brought her other hand back, ready to slam it into the Jonin's chest.

"Oh no you don't!"

Rena snapped her head to the side, only to find herself flying as the Medic slammed her fist into her side, disrupting Rena's attack on their sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she knelt down beside him, getting a small grunt as a response.

"Just...Just a shattered arm that's all" he murmured, leaning onto one of the trunks of the trees, clenching his injured arm.

As Sakura examined the injury, she shook her head, "It's much more serious than that, I think she disrupted your muscle functions as well. We have to head back to the village"

"What?!" Naruto shouted, causing his sensei and teammate to flinch, "But we were so close to capturing the Akatsuki and we're leaving now?!"

"Sorry Naruto, but we can't continue if Kakashi-sensei is injured like this...." Sakura's voice faded, tracing her green eyes back to the Akatsuki member she just had struck.

Rena spewed up blood as she struggled to get onto her knees, but even so, pain shot through her side, causing her to wince and stop for a moment.

"Kuso" she gritted her teeth forcing herself up so that way she could easily place her hand on her side and let the familiar greenish glow do their work.

"Nice to get injured so easily, h'm"

" I don't want to deal with your right now" Rena growled, closing her eyes and struggled to concentrate on her injury.

"Jumping into an opponent like that, that isn't like you" Deidara added, crossing his arms, "You've been acting weird lately"

"Well excuse me" Rena frowned, shooting Deidara a glare, slightly wincing as pain erupted from her side, "I'm not the only one acting up lately"

'What are you saying? H'm"

"I'm saying is that you've been acting weird yourself"

"Am not"

"It's true"

"Am not"

"It's true"

"Am not!"

"It's true!"

Staring at the two Akatsuki members as they argued amongst themselves, Sakura thought, _Maybe there is a way to arrest them. _

Making sure that their attention is diverted from her, Sakura turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, is it possible for you to perform one last jutsu?"

Kakashi stared at his past student, "Sakura, what are you planning?"

"Well Naruto does want to capture an Akatsuki memeber" Sakura explained, "and right now, this is the best time to act. I mean, when will we get another chance like this?"

She nodded her heads towards the two blondes whom were still snapping at each others throats, "This might be our only chance to capture them, even just once. Come on Kakashi-sensei, do you know at least one jutsu, one that could immobolize at least one or 2, maybe all 3?"

The Copy Nin sighed as he closed his eyes, pondering the decision his past student was making.

"I'll try" he finally said, opening his eyes, "but, if this fails, we're leaving immediately, got that?"

Sakura nodded, "Alright Naruto, get ready, cause we're finally going to question some Akatuski members when we return home"

* * *

**Yeah I know, it's a sucky chapter XD**

**And it's mostly drabble so yeah...I'm sorry if it's not good enough - -'**

**But even so, enjoy X3**

**Please Fave/Review**


	12. You're Kidding Right?

**Sorry, if it's taking a while to update - -'**

**It's just that I have like 4 other stories to work on and I'm having a major writer's block DX**

**So please don't blame me if this chapter sucks**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After many minutes of verbal argument, the two Akatsuki members finally decided into a glaring contest, their blue and green eyes glaring into each other's soul. Sadly, either one was hoping that the other would look away, but no such result was showing.

"Four mouthed freak" Rena growled.

"Mute Girl" Deidara frowned.

As the two blondes slowy started to get closer, the intensity of their aura rising, that's when they sensed it. A large amount of chakra heading towards their way.

"Eh?"

Both Akatsuki member turned only to see 8 Ninken running towards them.

"Damn" Cursing Rena slapped her hands together, only to wince as her injury shot pain throughout her body.

"Let's go" Deidara hissed, grabbing her by the hand and half dragging her off as the Ninken chased them through the forest.

"What are you doing!" Rena yelled, glaring at her foster brother.

"I'm out of clay and you're injured, h'm" Deidara shot her a glare, "if we stay and fight, most likely we'll be killed."

"Coward!"

Ignoring the insults thrown at him, Deidara quickly twirled around, pulled Rena up, causing her to slightly fly into the air and caught her in his arms.

If he would have the time, he woudl have laughed the expression on Rena's face when he caught her, though it quickly turned to fury when she realized that she is being carried bridle style in the arms of the person she hated most.

"What do you think-"

"I coud travel much faster this way, h'm!" Deidara interrupted, causing Rena to slightly jump.

Grumbling, Rena decided to let her older brother to take action for once, letting him carry her around twists and turns until finally, they lost them.

Gasping, Deidara gently placed Rena down on the earth, sitting down with a large flop, fanning himself with his hand.

Seeing her older brother act like this, Rena couldn't help but sigh and diverting her eyes away from him, said one word that he thought that he would never hear her say.

"Thanks"

Deidara immediately stopped catching his breath, turning his blue eyes towards his younger foster sister. Though he wants to ask why she was thanking him, he decided to let it go. They'll just start arguing again, and this time, Deidara doesn't think he has the energy to argue with her. Heaving out a tired sigh, he closed his eyes, only to snap them back open as he felt rope suddenly wrap around his body.

"Deidar-"

Rena was stopped when she felt something grab her hands and twisted them behind her back, causing her to wince as she felt her injury takes it toll.

"Caught them, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura grinned as she started to tie Rena's hands together.

"Well, it did involve my Ninken" Kakashi said as he threw Deidara over his shoulder, who cursed and swore at the Copy Ninja, "they were always a huge help"

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, "Not did we only catch one but both of them. It's our lucky day!"

"Lucky Day! Just wait until I get my hands on you Kyuubi!" Rena hissed glaring at the blonde who gulped at the dark aura appearing around the Ex-Iwagakure Shinobi.

"I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you" Sakura warned as she frowned, "Right now, you're under many charges for being part of the Organization Akatsuki"

"Does it seem like I care?" Rena rolled her eyes, causing the pink haired Kunoichi to glower at her.

"Just wait until you speak to Ibiki" Sakura growled as she forced the Iwagakure Kunoichi towards the way back to their village.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx**

Shizune gawked as Tsunade placed the last of the papers onto a stack, yelling, "Next!" without the acknowledgment that she was finished.

"Um, Tsunade-sama" Shizune said, still amazed, "That's...that's all"

Staring wide eye at her assistant, Tsunade said a solemn, "Oh" before leaning back in her chair, picking up her tea cup and taking a light sip of her favorite tea.

Not being able to hold it much longer, Shizune finally asked, "Tsunade-sama, is something the matter?"

She stiffen when Tsunade's hand stopped halfway to her mouth as she tried to take another sip, Shizune fearing that she'll get yelled at. But instead, to her surprise, Tsunade softly placed the cup down and replied.

"Mizumi's daughter...I...I have a feeling that she's still alive"

Shizune blinked, slightly surprised, "Really, Tsunade-sama?"

Closing her eyes, Tsunade leaned back in her chair and before she can answer, the office of her door swung open.

"Hokage-Sama!" A Jonin shinobi ran into the room, panting as he came to a sudden stop, "Team Kakashi had just captured 2 Akatsuki members!"

"What?" Tsunade yelled as Shizune just stood where she was, shocked.

The Jonin nodded, "They have just returned and it was unmistakenable, the red clouds on black cloaks"

Frowning, Tsunade said, "Alright, bring them in"

After replying with a nod, the Jonin bowed and headed towards the door.

"And don't forget to call Ibiki!" Tsunade called just as the Jonin left.

Heaving out a sigh, Tsunade once again leaned back in her chair.

"My fault! You're saying that getting us caught is my fault!"

"In a sense, yes! H'm! If you haven't been such a burden, we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"Oh, and I am the one who ran for their life!"

"It was common sense, h'm!"

"Common Sense! You just ran because you're a coward!"

"Coward! I'll show you a coward! h'm!"

"Hah, just like you to attack a woman!"

"I wouldn't normally attack a girl, you're the only exception!h'm!"

The door slowly opened, only to reveal Team Kakashi half-dragging the capture Akatsuki members, whom were still both arguing amongst themselves.

"Exception! Are you calling me a boy!"

"You looked exactly like a boy before you left Iwagakure! H'm!"

As Kakashi (whom was carrying them both) dropped them to the floor, both Akatsuki members immediately stopped arguing, but instead once again glared into each others eyes.

"This...this is the Akatsuki?" Shizune asked as she sweatdropped.

"Sadly yes" Kakashi replied, letting out a nervous laugh, "They were like this the whole entire period we were coming home"

"Man, it was annoying" Sakura grumbled, crossing her arms, "Not even Naruto-kun was that annnoying"

"Sakura-chan" Naruto whined.

Before anything else could happen, the familiar scarred man appeared through the door, "Hokage-sama you summoned me?"

"Alright, now we can go onto the questioning, right Tsunade-baa-chan?...Tsunade-baa-chan?"

Naruto looked back at the female Senju, only to see her brown eyes were laid upon the female blonde, whose eyes had not diverted from her brothers.

"Can...can it be?" Tsunade stammered, causing Shizune to glance at her teacher.

After a moment of staring, that's when it dawned on Shizune, "Tsunade-sama, please don't tell me that this is..."

"I'm...I'm not sure" the Godiame admitted, causing many of the Konoha Shinobi in the room to be puzzled, only to two Iwagakure Shinobi on the floor weren't paying attention to the blonde Senju.

"Tsunade-sama, is something the matter?" Sakura asked.

"Years ago, I had a younger sister" Tsunade explained, only to have the Konohagakure Shinobi to stare wide eyed as she continued, "She married and had a daughter, but days later, she and her husband had to go out on a mission during the war, and they took their daughter with them"

Closing her eyes, Tsunade said, "After many weeks without news, the ANBU finally found the charred remains of my sister and her lover, but no traces of their daughter. I thought she was dead, but..."

Slowly opening her eyes, Tsunade said, "I'm not sure, but that girl...she could be their daughter"

"What? Tsunade-sama that cant' be possible!" Sakura yelled, causing the two Akatsuki blondes to jump, "you even said so yourself, she's dead!"

"Just because they coudn't find her body doesn't mean that she's dead" Tsunade frowned as she once again glanced on Rena and this time, her green eyes were on her, "and besides, I recognize those green eyes anywhere."

Puzzled at first, Rena's eyes widen when Tsunade added, "Those are the eyes of her father"

"That coudn't be proved unless there's a blood testing Hokage-sama" Ibiki said.

Giving the Morino a stare, Tsunade nodded, "Alright, blood testing should be good"

"Eh?" Rena yelled, "There's no way I'm getting a needle stuck into my-"

She came to a sudden stop, coughing up blood as Deidara yelled, "I told you not to yell too much! H'm!"

"It's not my fault my throat is like-" Rena stopped to cough again, "like this!"

"Could you please stop bringing it up!" Deidara yelled, "I already feel guilty enough as I am! H'm!"

"You ruined my dream of becoming a Singer, that's why I keep on bringing it up!"

Tsunade couldn't help but examine the girl once more before she watched her and her partner being grabbed and dragged off. She couldn't help but find similarities between her and Mizume and Setsuna.

_She has Mizumi's hair and skin, _she thought, _but definately her father's eyes. And I coudl already tell she has Mizumi's attitude and abilities._

Tsunade let out a light smile, _You sure do have an amazing daughter, Mizumi, though she's in the Akatsuki._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_She was fleeing with her life, clutching the precious bundle closer to her chest. Sobbing as she heard the enemies footsteps behind her, she couldn't help but mourn the loss of her lover, whom had sacrificed himself to save her from the explosion. That's when Mizumi decided to run, hoping that even though she might not make it out alive, that at least her child would grow up in her home village. But the more she had thought about it, the louder the enemies footsteps became. Finally, Mizumi had decided that she wasn't going to make it back to the village but instead, came to a full stop. This caught the enemy by surprise, since he also came to an abrupt stop but made no movement to attack or kill the female Senju._

_Turning around, Mizumi hesitated for a moment, slowly holding the bundle out to the Iwagakure Shinobi, "Please, kill me if you may, but at least raise my daughter...please"_

_The Iwagakure didn't know why, but somehow, the pleading in Mizumi's voice had wanted him to show mercy so in reply, he slowly nodded, drawing out a kunai. _

_Tears streaming down her pale face, Mizumi leaned down and gently kissed her daughters forehead before she handed the child over to the Iwagakure Shinobi and closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow._

_After he heard the body fall to the earth, the Iwagakure Shinobi took out a match, lit it, and threw it onto the body, turning around as he felt the smell of burning flesh reach to his nostrils._

_"You have a great mother, I have to say" the shinobi said gruffly as he raised his hand to poke the baby, only to feel a small fist wrap around his finger and a giggle as a response._

_Realizing that the baby doesn't undestand a single word he was saying, he let out a light smirk, "I don't know why but I accepted your mother's offer but maybe it was a good idea" _

_Tickling the baby and getting a laugh as a response, the Shinobi added, "You could be a great asset to Iwagakure"_

_And with that, he headed back towards home._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

The first thing Rena saw was something dark red, almost black, and then realized that she was looking up at the ceiling of her cell. Grumbling she sat up, only to frown as she felt the prison clothes that they had forced her to change into shift with her movements, causing her to wish that they would let her keep her clothes that were underneath her Akatsuki cloak at least. But she doubt that they'll accept that, rolling her eyes behind her loose hair, since they had also taken her ponytail as well. Standing up, Rena stretched, and then sweatdropped as she realized that she had slept on the floor, not on the cell bed that was given to her.

_I must have been really tired last night, _she thought as she remembered fighting off the Medics to get her blood drawn for hours before finally calming herself down enough to let them at least inject the needle into her skin.

Rolling her eyes at the thought, she turned her green orbs towards the bars of her cell, only to narrow her eyes when she saw the familiar green of Jonin Flak jackets keeping guard.

_That rules out my escape, _she mentally grumbled as she walked to her bed, sat down, crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and pondered. Then, to make it seem less suspicious, she laid down on her bed, like as though she was falling asleep, but carefully, she started to plan out a way to escape.

But, if and only if she could figure out where Deidara is.

Mentally slapping herself, Rena frowned at the thought, _You hate him, so why should you go and help him break out? He could take care of his himself on his own._

But even so, something told her to wait until she knows the location of Deidara, and then form a plan, which she finally reluctantly gave into.

_Fine then, Deidara first, and then escape, _she thought as she opened her green eyes and sat up, only for her cell door to be opened.

"Come with us" One of the Jonin said, nodding his head outside.

Frowning, Rena crossed her arms, taking her chance, "I'm not going unless my partner is with me"

"It isn't an request, it's an order"

Smirking inside at the Jonin's impatience in his voice, Rena did it again, "I'm not going unless my partner is with me"

Both Shinobi glared at the other, frowning until the Konohagakure Shinobi gave in.

"Get the one that had came in with her"

"Eh? But-"

"If it's going to help her meet Hokage-sama, then it's worth it"

Reluctantly, the Jonin's comrade nodded and left, and the Jonin said once again, "Come with us" and this time, Rena complied.

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

Shizune stood next to Tsunade, whom was biting on her fingernails nervously. The bloodtesting came back a few moments earlier and it turns out, Rena really is the niece of Tsunade. But the news have made Tsunade nervous and wants to see her niece again, though she was frustrated when she was told Rena refuses to come unless her partner was with her and reluctantly, she approved of the request. But the longer time passes, the more Tsunade nervousness grew and when she thought that she couldn't take it, the door finally opened and the familiar blondes came into the room, ANBU guarding behind them.

Abruptly standing up, Tsunade approached the female blonde whom slightly frowned.

"Have you ever wondered who your parents were?"

Rena slightly jumped at the question, "Well...not really?"

"Tsh, not really? When we were kids, you use to- Ow!"

Deidara held the top of his head as Rena glared at him with her green eyes, her fist tightly clenched.

"If you wouldn't mind...shut up" Rena growled, only to receive a glare from her foster brother.

"Sheesh, you're annoying, h'm" he said, which caused Rena's anger to boil.

"What did you just say!"

"I'll say it slowly! Yoooouuuurrrr aaaaannnnnoooooyiiiiiiiiing!"

"Come right here so that I could smash your face in!"

"With your monstrous strength! Invitation not accepted, h'm!"

"Deidara! You Four Mouthed Freak!"

"Mute Girl!"

Everybody in the room sweatdropped as the two blondes glared at each other with their blue and green eyes, electricty appearing between the two.

"Ahem" Tsunade finally said, causing the two Akatuski members to turn their attention on the Godiame, "So, you wanted to know your parents?"

Flustered, Rena grumbled, "Yes, but I got over it when I turned 13"

"And the reason?"

"It's because...well... they're dead and it's not like as though I'm going to see them anytime soon right?"

There was a long silence in the room before Tsunade asked her another question, "Then what of your parents relatives?"

Rena pondered for a moment, "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Look, answer my questions and I'll answer yours"

Slightly mumbling at her misfortune, Rena answered, "I never thought of it once"

Tsunade stopped as she heard the young blonde's answer.

"Never thought of it once? Why?"

"It's because chances are, I'll never find them" Rena growled, crossing her arms, "I don't want to waste my life looking for relatives that might not be alive, I want to live out my life with whatever I have"

Hearing the young girl reply, Tsunade coudln't help but chuckle, "You really are like your mother, looks and all, well exception of yours eyes"

Puzzled, Rena asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Your mothers name was Senju Mizumi and your father's Setsuna" Tsunade replied, "and Mizumi is my younger sister"

A long silence followed the Senju's words.

"You're kidding right?"

"Would I joke to a couple of S-class criminals?" Tsunade asked, an anime vein appearing on her head.

Deidara and Rena stared at each other, then at the Hokage, then back at each other.

"You're not related to an Hokage but you're also a Senju, h'm! No wonder Iwagakure kept you!"

"What was that suppose to mean?"

"I mean come on, why would they accept a child from outside of the village? They would just kill it if it was an enemy child, h'm" Deidara said, "Unless there was a very good reason, then they would have just killed you right out in the battlefield"

Rena opened her mouth to protest but shut it once she realized that he was right. She was told that she was born 'outside' of the village, and Rena heard the rules over and over, 'Finding a Child outside of the Village, kill it without a moments hesitation'. But she had always wondered, 'Why? Why had they kept her alive?' And now, she had found the answer.

"Your parents were sent out to war and since there was no one else that they trusted to keep an eye on you, they brought you, Rena, their daughter, with them to the battlefield" Tsunade explained, "their bodies were found a few days later, you were never found"

Rena's heart beat faster and faster as the words from the Godiame sank into her mind. She didn't want to admit it, but she still wanted to find out about her lineage, to try and figure out the reason why she has excellent chakra control, mind, and strength. But she didn't expect to find out like this, as an S-class criminal, prisoner of Konohagakure and questioned by the Hokage herself. It was too much for her to handle.

_Senju? Hokage? Sister? War? Village?, _Rena's head swirled with many questions when the next thing she knew, she was surrounded by darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Deidara had kept his eyes on his foster sister when the next thing he knew, she was falling to the ground and landed with a hard 'thump'. His blue eyes widen as she laid there unmoving, not hearing the wordsd of the female Hokage ordering the ANBU surrounding them to go and get help and to take Deidara back to his prison hold and that Deidara and Rena to be separated. Soon, Deidara found himself being half-dragged by two ANBU, not caring if he lost his balance or not.

Slightly grumbling at their misfortune, Deidara asked, "So...since that I'm a prisoner here, do I have at least have a privilage to ask one question?"

"You may" One of the ANBU approved, not taking his eyes off of the Akatsuki Member.

"Where is my partner being taken to, h'm?"

A long silence followed the two ANBU, "We are not qualified to answer that question"

"What are, robots or something, h'm?" Deidara frowned, "It's like as though you're marionettes or something"

"We were trained not to give any information that might trouble the village" one of the ANBU explained, "we're not risking answering the question you have asked."

"Then at least tell me where" Deidara muttered, "it's not like as though you're telling me her location, h'm"

The two ANBU glanced at each other before one of them finally said, "She's being taken to a special care unit, where she'll be further questioned by the Hokage herself"

"That's it, eh?" Deidara murmured, "Why am I not surprised, h'm?"

"Later on, you'll be brought to that same location to be questioned by the Hokage as well" the second ANBU added.

Before Deidara could say another word he found himself being thrown back into his cell.

Sitting upright and crossing his arms, Deidara frowned, _Now what? _

Silently grumbling to himself, the blond clay artist stood up, sat down on his bed, crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and started to think.

_Today is the day when I'll figure out an escape plan, _he thought to himself as he mentally smirked, grinning at the thought that he'll show Rena that he's the smarter one.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry if it's so short T-T**

**I'm having a majors writers block, which is why this story sounds cheesy and bad - -'**

**So please fav/review**


	13. Memories

**Again, sorry for the long wait**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 13: Memories**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Rena awoken, the shock from it all still haven't cleared from her mind. The niece of the 5th Hokage? She? Herself? The young blonde still wouldn't believe it, but then again, she did saw some similarities.

The hair, they way they speak, the facial features, everything! And it bothered her to no end.

Keeping her green eyes towards the ceiling, Rena never diverted her eyes from the white color, musing over the dreams that she had been occurring for several days.

_Was it really a dream?, _she thought, closing her eyes as she continued to ponder.

When she heard the familiar sound of a door opening, Rena snapped her eyes open, sitting upright abruptly, slightly causing the newcomer to jump.

"I..I see that you're awake" Sakura said, her eyes wide, "Lady Tsunade said that you weren't going to awaken for several more days."

The pale blonde gave no response, but stared at the pink haired kunoichi before she asked, "Where's Deidara?"

Instead of answering her question, Sakura approached a counter, picked up an orange container, shook couple of its contents out, and walked towards Rena.

"Lady Tsunade said to take-"

"Where's Deidara!"

Rena slightly grimaced when she raised her voice, but kept her eyes on Sakura, whom dropped the pills at the sudden raise of volume.

Hesitating for a moment, Sakura knelt down, picked up the pills and put them out in front of Rena, "Take these and I promise you, I"ll answer your question."

Frowning, Rena reluctantly took the pills and swallowed them, amazingly keeping them down without any water.

"He's being kept in a special prison just a few blocks from here" Sakura explained as she approached another table and started to sort the objects on it around, "since he's the main reason why you were so stressed out"

Rena couldn't help but mentally agree with the pink haired ninja but kept silent, her trust still not keen on the girl.

"Lady Tsunade was really happy that you were alive"

When no answer came from the pale blonde, Sakura continued, "When she heard that you, her niece, was alive, she was really nervous on meeting you. But after the day that you fainted, she was really ecstatic. She went went out and drank sake, though she suffered for it later."

Sakura giggled, "She told me that she couldn't wait for you to live in the Leaf Village."

"I don't want to live here."

The young female turned her light green eyes towards Rena and blinked, "What?"

"I said that I don't want live here" Rena repeated, her eyes narrowing, "I don't want to serve under another village, I want to..."

She slightly hesitated, "I want to be free."

Sakura mentally gaped at the young woman.

Free? What does she mean free?

"Why? You've finally found a relative that you thought that have never existed, so why wouldn't you want to live in the Leaf village?" She asked.

"Someone telling me what to do, doing all these jobs...I never wanted to be a ninja" Rena explained, "I...I wanted to..I want to be a singer."

When she saw the expression on Sakura's face, Rena became flustered.

"I know it's something that you don't expect from someone like me but it's true, I wanted to sing but..."

Rena stopped, her hands clenching the sheets in front of her, "Never mind"

Before the pink haired kunoichi could ask any more questions, Rena pulled the sheets over her head and laid back down.

* * *

Deidara munched on his apple slowly. The food that they were giving him were surprisingly good, though he thought the reason was because he was partners with Rena. Gulping the rest of the fruit down, Deidara picked up his cup and drank the rest of his water down. So far, he still haven't thought up of a plan but somehow, he knows that sooner or later, one will pop up into his head.

As he placed the cup down and heaved out a sigh, one of the guards appeared through the prison doors. Though the guard didn't say anything, Deidara placed the cup back on his tray and shoved it towards the guard who stopped it from sliding, picked it up, and walked off. Deidara let out a small sound of annoyance.

_Guards, so predictable, _he thought as he yawned and stretched.

It's been several days now since his imprisonment but no news came of Rena, but he wasn't surprise. Who would tell news about the 5th Hokage's niece to an S-class Criminal? Someone crazy Deidara betted.

But even so, Deidara couldn't help but wonder for his step-sister, though he knows her better than anyone else. She's most likely alive, to him anyways, but Deidara wasn't sure at the same time. The way she coughed now and then worries him; it's been getting worse. Deidara knows that sooner or later, Rena will have to quit her life as a Shinobi as well, knowing full well that she'll be forever angry with him. Cursing his luck, Deidara leaned back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

_"Say hi to the camera Rieko" Mizumi grinned as she waved hi to the camera. _

_Sadly, the little blonde girl that she held in her arms just giggled with glee and clapped her hands. The sudden flash of light tells the parents that once again, the picture was ruined._

_"I'm..I'm sorry Mizumi-sama" The cameraman apologized as he bowed, "I'm having a hard time today so-"_

_The couple burst out into laughter, causing the old man much confusion._

_"We're sorry" Setsuna chuckled, "but we're not use to being called 'sama' yet."_

_"Just call us Setsuna and Mizumi if you please" Mizumi flashed the man a grin, whom nodded, "and please, don't be so formal."_

_The Cameraman once again nodded before ducking underneath the cloth and again, took the picture. And once again, little Rieko clapped her hands, causing a blur to form in front of her as the picture developed._

_As the couple glanced at each other, they just gave a sigh of defeat._

_"We'll-We'll just take the picture" Setsuna said, giving a light smile._

_The Cameraman seemed puzzled, "What? Like this?"_

_Mizumi nodded, "We're very busy today and we're already behind schedule."_

_Though a little reluctant, the Cameraman held out the picture to Setsuna who took the picture, thanked the man, and paid him, letting his wife and child to go first._

_"We're not that busy you know" Setsuna said as he tickled his daughter underneath the chin, causing her to giggle._

_"I know" Mizumi sighed, "But I have a feeling that we were going to be staying in there for another 2 hours if we didn't stop there. Isn't that right Rieko?"_

_Rieko only laughed as she once again clapping her hands, her green eyes gazing back in her mothers dark brown._

_

* * *

_

Rena awoke with a start, slightly puzzled until she realized that she had been dreaming.

"My...parents?" she asked herself as she flopped back down onto her bed, wide awake, "Why...why now?"

Confused, Rena pushed herself back up again, frowning as she saw that the door was slightly ajar. A clumsy newbie? As long as it was a chance to escape, Rena didn't care. She wanted out...now.

Peeking her head out into the hallways, she checked left and right before she tiptoed out into the hall and made her way towards the nearest exit. As she opened the door, fresh air burst through, causing her to smile as she swung the door wide open, her arms wide. Embracing the cool breeze in the night, Rena let out a sigh of content as she closed her green eyes and leaned on the hair, letting the wind blow through her face and hair.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Jumping, Rena twirled around, only to glare as she saw Tsunade, standing at the doorway.

"Mother's looks, father's eyes, but both persona's" Tsunade shook her head, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Just because I looked your sister doesn't mean that I'm related to you" Rena hissed as she crossed her arms and turned her back towards the female Hokage, whom she knows is frowning now.

"I just wanted to get to know you better" Tsunade growled, "You are my niece, practically the only family I have left."

Rena turned to argue with her but stopped, "Only family left?"

Tsunade nodded, "The rest of my family were shinobi, all of them were killed in the war."

She waved her hand around like as to wave it off, "I thought that I was the last remaining Senju but after hearing news about you being alive..."

Tsunade shook her head, "I got a little too excited."

Rena said nothing but only turned around and gazed at the stars, "When I first entered the academy, I decided to stop thinking about who my family were."

She paused, hesitating for a moment, "My first priority was...revenge I guess."

"Revenge?" Tsunade said puzzled, "Why would you want to get revenge?"

"'He' ruined my voice," Rena said, making a gesture that made Tsunade guess that it was Deidara, "I never wanted to become a Shinobi, I wanted to become a singer..."

A pause.

"I was told I was really good at it but after 'that' incident" Rena shook her head, "The only option I had left was to carry on my 'family's' tradition and become a Shinobi."

When the pale blonde heard her aunt chuckle, she turned her head and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's ironic really" Tsunade said as she released the rest of her giggles, "Mizumi wanted her child to become a singer as well."

Chuckling once again, Tsunade leaned against the rail next to her supposed niece, "But I'm guessing that's over now thanks to this 'him'"

Rena just rolled her green eyes, "Whatever."

Smiling, Tsunade said, "Let's go back inside, it's getting slightly chilly in here."

Staring at the Hokage, Rena couldn't help but return the smile, "Okay"

As she approached the door, Rena came to a sudden stop and turned around, "But you have to let me go outside once a day, okay?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "With a guard?"

Hesitating for a moment, Rena nodded, "With a guard."

With that said and done Rena walked back into the building and headed back to her room, leaving the female Hokage behind to let out a light smile.

_H'm, there's a lot more Setsuna than Mizumi, _she thought as she followed her niece inside.

* * *

_Running across the rocky terrain, the pale blonde girl in front of him turned around and yelled, "Come on Deidei! Catch up before I leave you behind!"_

_Frowning, Deidara yelled back, "Hey! I'm not the one that sprinted off not telling me anything."_

_This earned him a giggle from the girl, "It's a secret."_

_His frown deepening even further, Deidara muttered, "Yeah right Rena."_

_Earning himself another cheeky giggle from his step-sister, the blond girl ran off again, once again leaving Deidara behind. Heaving out a sigh, Deidara took in a breath and ran after her._

_

* * *

_The past few days, Deidara had realized that the dreams he was having were coming from his memories, memories that he had nearly forgotten. Replaying the recent memory in his head, the supposed secret was Rena showing off her painting jutsu. Surprisingly, Deidara remembered that he had complimented her fighting style and told her to train often to hone her skills. The event took place a couple of months before the incident.

Growling Deidara turned onto his side.

Back then, they got along much better than today, even though they argued. The arguments weren't bad, and they didn't last long back when they were children. Deidara didn't want to admit it, but he missed those days, back when they use to train each other, helping each other honing their skills, back to the days when they use to get along.

_Tsch, like that's going to ever come back, _Deidara mentally grumbled as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Finally, a chapter to this fanfic XD

And sorry if it's so short - -'

Please Fav/Review


	14. Confession

Can Clay and Paint get Along?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14: Confession

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days had passed by since the chat with Tsunade and to Rena's surprise, she found herself slowly adjusting to being a prisoner of Konohagakure, if she could call it that that is. Being the niece of the Godiame, she was of course given certain privileges, like being able to walk around outside of her room (with guards of course), and able to chat with the Shinobi and Tsunade herself. After a couple of days of going outside with guards, the two men had decided to wait inside while Rena stood outside, taking in breaths of fresh air. Rena doesn't know why, but she finally comes to the conclusion that it was orders from the Fifth Hokage herself. Though she enjoys her stay in the village, Rena yearned to be able to go outside of the village gates and return to the Akatsuki, whom had given her wish, freedom. Though Rena has several chances of escape, she never attempted to and the reason was Deidara. Day after day, Rena would try and ask any Shinobi, even Tsunade, to reveal the location of her partner but even though she was the Hokage's niece, she was never given an answer.

"Of course they won't," she muttered as she finished her meal and shoved the dishes away, which was taken away by a random Shinobi, "I'm still an S-class Criminal."

"Something the matter?"

Jumping, Rena turned her green eyes towards one of the guards. If she remembers correctly, his name was Hagane Kotetsu and his teammate, Kamizuki Izumo. They were nice people to talk to, but a girl talking to two guys is just plain uncomfortable for Rena. She only chats with them when her aunt is unable to meet her.

"I'm fine," Rena managed to blurt out as she stood up from the table and started to head towards the nearest exit, Izumo and Kotetsu following closely behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara was bored, that's all he could think in his head. Though he was treated fairly because of his relationship with Rena, that doesn't mean he got the same privileges as her. He got great meals and he even got to talk to some of the guards but he isn't able to leave his cell. Every now and then, they would let him out to perform physical labor in the courtyard, like breaking rocks, or excavating items but then they would put him back in his cell. Though the activities outside gave Deidara something to do, it wasn't something that he enjoys and he wishes that his slow mind is able to make up a plan.

Sadly he came up with none.

"I should have listened to her," He muttered as he sat up on his bed, only for a guard to open his cell door.

Slightly jumping at the sudden creak of his cell door opening, Deidara narrowed his eyes at the guard.

"Let's go" was all the guard said, stepping aside to give Deidara some room.

Not taking his eyes off of the man, Deidara stood up and stepped out of his cell and (already having done this plenty of times), started to head out towards the courtyard. As soon as he stepped outside, Deidara picked up one of the many tools needed to excavate the rocks surrounding before heading towards his usual area.

"Get to work" Echoed the familiar voice of the Head Warden.

Not bothering to listen to the rest of the warden's words, Deidara's blue eyes stared at the rocks, a deep frown etched onto his face. Though he maybe from the stone village, that doesn't mean he likes to 'dig' through them. Nonetheless, Deidara started to pick through the hard mineral when something on the ground caught his eyes. Moving his blue eyes towards the area, Deidara's heard pounded when he realized the substance on the earth is what he had hoped it was.

Clay

Glancing around for several minutes, Deidara continued to pick at the rocks as he slowly knelt down, stuffed several handfuls of clay into the mouth of his hands before returning to his original position. When he heard nothing, Deidara grinned with triumph.

He was going to leave prison earlier than expected.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for the day when Rena finally gets 'interrogated'. Though she had been questioned many times, Rena never really answered them all. Yeah, she answered the questions to her motives, her dreams, and all that personal stuff, but she never answered the questions that were related to the Akatsuki or Deidara. But this time might actually be different.

The reason?

She was being interrogated by the 5th Hokage herself.

It's not like as though Rena is scared of her or anything it's just that it was kind of awkward for Rena not to answer any of Tsunade's questions. The past few days Rena had made a connection with her aunt and somehow, everybody seems to know this.

Releasing a sigh, Rena looked up and then was startled to see that she was already in the Hokage's office.

"Sit down" was all Tsunade said as soon as Rena's two guards left the room.

Giving her aunt a slight nod, Rena moved a chair in front of Tsunade and sat down, her green eyes fixed intently onto Tsunade's. Several minutes went by as the blonde woman continued to sign papers until finally she set the pen down and looked up at her niece.

"Why won't you tell us anything?"

Blinking several times at her aunt, Rena calmly replied, "It's because even though I'm in this village right now, my loyalty is still to the Akatsuki."

This caused Tsunade to heave out a frustrated sigh, "You do realized that I can't let you go if you don't say anything?"

Rena nodded.

Narrowing her eyes, Tsunade let out another frustrated sigh, "Well, is there something that you can tell me."

Thinking for a moment Rena replied, "Well…maybe I could tell you how many members there are currently and who they are."

This seemed to perk Tsunade's interest for the female Hokage's eyes gleamed, "Go on."

"Well.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara was trying hard not to get caught but there were always guards at the doorway of his cell 24/7. Every time he would hear the footsteps of a guard coming up, Deidara would quickly throw his creation underneath his bed and sit on top of it, just barely enough time for the guard to walk by. It was such a slow process that by the time that Deidara was done, he realized it took half the day.

Oh well, he thought as a smirk appeared on his face, at least I'll be able to get out of here.

Glancing around several times from behind the bars of his cell, Deidara released a triumphant grin as he opened his hands, revealing several small spiders and a single bird.

BOOM!

"What's going on! Was it an explosion!"

"A prisoner has escaped!"

"Quickly, send news to the Hokage and search for him immediately!"

"And that's it" Rena finished, glancing down at her fingers, making sure that she had counted correctly.

"Tsch, has to be one of the more dangerous shinobi doesn't it?" Tsunade frowned as she leaned back in her chair, "but thank you for the information."

After several minutes of silence, Rena finally spoke up, "May I…May I know the location of Deidara?"

Tsunade heaved out an annoyed sigh, "Rena"

"Or may I at least visit him?" Rena quickly said, "It makes me…quite nervous when I have no idea where he is."

The frown still visible on her face, Tsunade pondered for a moment, "My answer is-"

Suddenly, the door swung open and one of the Jonins of the village barged in, "Lady Hokage! The Akatsuki member escaped!"

"What?"

Both Tsunade and Rena gawked, though only Tsunade stood up abruptly.

"Send the elite teams throughout the village," She ordered, "find him before he escapes!"

After the Jonin left, Tsunade turned her brown eyes to niece whom now had her head in her hand, shaking her head side to side.

"Something the matter?"

"He's always so…He's such an idiot."

Tsunade only raised an eyebrow as Rena huffed, leaned back in her chair, and crossed her arms.

"He's always so…ugh! Just making me think about it makes me mad," Rena continued to frown, her green eyes narrowing, "to think, that he and I considered each other brother and sister back then."

"Let me guess, he was always so rash?"

This caused Rena to roll her eyes, "My adopted parents considered Deidara a genius though, just because he figured out to use clay as a weapon."

"It's always, Deidara this, Deidara that."

"Did they ever acknowledge you once?"

"Not until I escaped from the Akatsuki. But during the other years, they hardly even looked at me at all."

Tsunade stayed silent, a small frown visible on her face.

"…But you still care about him right?"

Rena jumped at the question, "What makes you say that?"

Seeing her niece's reaction, Tsunade chuckled and said, "Well, your mother complained a lot about your father before she eventually admitted that she likes him."

Silent for a moment, it slowly dawned on what on her what Tsunade was saying.

"What?" she yelled as she jumped up to her feet, Tsunade almost laughing at her reaction, "I care for him but not that kind of way!"

"Say what you like" The blonde Hokage smiled, "But I could easily see what's in your eyes."

Pouting, Rena crossed her arms and sat back down.

_Like her mother in almost every way, _Tsunade thought, slightly amused.

When Rena saw the amused look on her aunt's face, she opened her mouth to say something but it hung opened when her green eyes traced to the window.

"Deidara!" she yelled as she jumped up to her feet, meaning it as a warning to her aunt.

But before Tsunade could even turn around, Deidara grinned as he opened the palm of his hand and released one small clay spider.

KA-BOOM!

The explosion had sent Rena flying and the next thing she knew, she found herself lying on the ground, her vision slightly blurring. Laying on the ground for several minutes, Rena waited for a while until she realized that she was holding her breath, took in a deep amount of air, and pushed herself up, gasping. Looking around, she heaved out a sigh of relief when she found no source of her aunt, which means that she had most likely escaped. But relief quickly turned to anger when she looked up at the sky (since the ceiling had been blown clean off) only to see Deidara standing on top of his creation.

"What were you trying to do! Kill me!" she roared as she pushed herself to stand.

A frown formed on Deidara's face, "Is this the thanks I get for trying to rescue you? H'm"

"Rescue me!" Rena shrieked, "more like trying to kill me!"

A frown still visible on his face, Deidara made his clay bird fly to the remnants of the room and hopped down as it landed.

"I was only trying to help! H'm" He argued.

Rena rolled her eyes, "Yeah like placing a bomb in my mouth was trying to 'help'."

"That was an accident! H'm"

"Accident! How can you get a bomb into someone's mouth by accident!"

"I was trying to wake you up but you yawned at the wrong moment and it fell into your mouth!"

"Oh! So you were trying to wake me up with a bomb!"

"Of course!"

"That's the same as trying to kill me you four mouthed freak!"

"You mute girl!"

Tension could be easily felt in the air as the two blonde Akatsuki members locked eyes, not even daring to rip their gaze off each other even when the Jonins of the Leaf appeared at the doorway.

"I don't see what 'mom' and 'dad' saw in you!" Rena growled, her eyes narrowing even further, "You're just a dumb boy that does only what he wants!"

"Oh, like you don't do that!" Deidara argued, "Don't be so two-faced!"

"Two-faced! Who's the one that tried to 'help me' by making a whole building explode!"

"At least I was trying to help!"

"But you could have done it another way!"

"If you hate me so much! Why did you join the Akatsuki?"

"I joined it because I liked you!"

Silence.

Rena saw the looked on Deidara's face and she slowly realized what she had let slip. Clamping her hands over her mouth, her green eyes went wide and her face burned red.

"You…you didn't hear that…" she whispered, her face continuing to burn up in embarrassment, "You didn't hear that. You didn't hear that. You didn't hear that."

With that she turned and ran out of the room, leaving Deidara to gawk at what she had just said.

* * *

Yeah I finally updated after all this time. I'm finally getting my writing motivation back but don't expect a lot of updates though...I still have a lot of stories - -'

Please Fav/Review


	15. Final Chapter: I'm With Child

**Can Clay and Paint Get Along?**

**Xxxxxx**

**Final Chapter: I'm With Child**

**Xxxxxx**

Rena was horrified with herself as she left the room, unable to believe that she had let those words slips from her lips. All those years she had kept it hidden and now finally the secret was revealed.

"How could I..." her voice faded as she stopped in the middle of the hall, her hands against her chest, her mind swarming with confusion.

Slowly recounting her actions, Rena found herself wondering how she had let it slip. Yes she was short tempered but Rena's allies always describe her as a person who keeps secrets or in her old teammate's Toshiro's case, a person who likes to keep them close to her chest at all it caused her to wonder, why now? Why let that secret she had kept secret for so long revealed now? Deeply in thought, Rena froze as she heard running footsteps behind her.

"Rena!"

Twirling around, Rena found herself looking into the eyes of her foster brother as he slowed down to a stop. Peering behind him, Rena frowned when she saw none of the Konohagakure Shinobi trailing behind him (heck she didn't even see on at all!).

"What do you want?" she demanded, turning her green eyes towards Deidara only to stare as she saw him shift uncomfortably where he stands.

"Erm..."

Rena waited for a minute, waiting for him to say something else only for him to shift more ucomfortably where he stood.

"Well?" she crossed her arms, trying hard now to reveal her embarassment from her confession earlier.

Making eye contact with Rena, Deidara took in a deep breath and released it and approached Rena, close enough that he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. No sooner had Deidara finished his sentence, Rena felt her face burn red and without a second thought, turned and ran.

**Xxxx**

The words that had slipped out of Rena's mouth was the last thing that Deidara had expected. Heck he thought that he was hearing things. But after looking on the expressions of the Leaf Shinobi who were there, Deidara knew that he hadn't misheard her. She really did like him. However the young blonde didn't know how to react to such a thing. Sure he was had plenty of fangirls back in his Genin days but he practically ignored them so talking to a girl is beyond his knowledge and experience. All Deidara could do is gaze at the doorway where Rena had ran off, mentally gawking at what just had occured.

Then hesitatin for a couple of minutes, Deidara somehow forced his legs to move forward and run after his foster sister, running too fast for the Konohagakure Shinobi to react.

"Rena!" he called, heaving out a sigh of relief as she turned around.

As he expected, her greetings was a bit crude but after several seconds of shifting uncomfortable and forming the sentence in her mind, Deidara forced himself to move in closer to Rena and whispered in her ear.

"I...I like you too..."

The reaction that had came from the younger blonde wasn't one that he had expected. Rena's face went red (redder than he had ever seen her turn before) before she turned and ran off before the Akatsuki member can do anything.

Watching Rena flee from his sight, Deidara sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is a long day, h'm" was all he said.

**Xxxx**

Rena didn't know where she was going she admitted, but as long as it was away from any public eyes she was fine. So the next thing she knew she found herself outside on the balcony, the very balcony where Tsunade and her had their first chat together. Panting to catch her breath, Rena looked up at the Hokage's faces, gazing each stone eyes with her own until finally her eyes landed on Hirashima, the First Hokage, also known as her Great-Grandfather. Breaking her gaze from the Hokage's faces, Rena turned her eyes back towards the door, the expression on her face showing hesitation and shock.

"So...Deidara likes me too..." she murmured to herself, keeping her green eyes on the doorway.

At first, Rena had thought it to be absurd, that her older foster brother would fall for her so easily, that's what she had told herself. But she can't explain why her face burned up so badly and why she had ran out on him like that. Perhaps though her mind told her that it was an absurd thing, her heart might have something else otherwise.

Placing a hand on her chest once more, Rena's green eyes looked up towards the clear blue sky only to see a single bird disappear into the distance, causing her to release a small smile on her face.

"Perhaps..." she said as she turned her eyes towards the ground, "it's time for me to forgive Deidara."

No sooner had she spoken the words when Rena heard abrupt footsteps behind her and when she turned around, the Clay artist was standing at the doorway, his blue eyes wide.

Several seconds passed with an awkward silence as the two blondes stared at each other in the eyes, any single word or conversation disappearing in their minds.

Finally, Rena broke the silence, "Deidara...I...want to apologize...for all those years for hating you...and that...I...I forgive you for what you had done...l-like you said before...it was only an accident."

At first the clay artist didn't know how to react, his blue eyes just staring at Rena blankly ahead. Finally, Deidara opened his mouth, "And...I want to apolgize...for causing you alot of pain..."

Another awkward silence passed between the two until finally Rena lunged herself towards Deidara, wrapping her arms around him. Burying her head into Deidara's chest, Rena released a content smile as she felt the years of hate being lifted off of her shoulders and felt the enlightenment of...what was it?...Love?

The clay artist reacted slowly but calmly as he wrapped his arms around Rena as well, placing the side of his head on top of hers and to his surprise, she didn't react angrily but released a small sigh of contentment. But Deidara didn't mind, after all, he had finally confessed his feelings for the girl that he had lived with his entire life and to him that was enough.

After several seconds of embrace, Deidara blinked as he heard Rena whisper, almost unable to catch what she was hearing. However, he caught the sentence that she was speaking.

"Can we go home now?"

Understanding what she means, Deidara calmly removed one of his hands from around Rena's waist and opened it, revealing one of his small creations already made. Tossing it into the air, the Clay artist performed the familiar hand sign, causing his small art to release a small 'Boof' and its size increased so that the two of them could easily be seated. Then lifting Rena bridal style, Deidara made his way towards the giant clay bird as he felt Rena wrap her small arms around his neck. Releasing a soft smile, Deidara jumped onto his creation and silently ordered it to fly off and back towards the Akatsuki base, where the two of them believe they belong.

**Xxxx**

"You're letting them go Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she turned her dark colored eyes towards Tsunade who now stood in the middle of what remained of her office, watching the couple leave.

"Of course," Tsunade replied, grinning at her assitant, "Otherwise I would have stopped them by now."

"But Lady Tsunade-"

"No buts Shizune," The Fifth Hokage warned, "Anyways, we wouldn't be able to track them down right now, most of our Jonins are outside of the village and the Chunins and Genins aren't strong enough to handle two S-Class criminals."

Shizune opened her mouth to protest however after much contemplation on what Tsunade was saying, she reluctantly nodded her head.

"As you wish my lady," was all the black haired woman said.

**Xxxx**

Deidara and Rena's return caused a shockwave to move throughout the Akatsuki members, having thought that the young couple had been killed in action. However the artists were immediately welcomed and things returned to normal (after Deidara scolded Tobi for leaving them behind) except...

"Hey Deidara, have you seen my paintbrush?"

"I thought you left it on your desk, h'm"

"That's what I thought! But it's not there."

"Then I have no idea where it is then."

The Akatsuki members watched as Rena released a frustrated sigh before leaving the room, causing them to look towards Deidara's way. Deidara sensed their eyes on him.

"What? H'm" he asked.

"What? Don't you notice that Rena hasn't been mean to you at all?" Hidan asked, "she hasn't even given you a single insult the entire period you two returned. Come to think of it, you haven't insulted her either."

Deidara just shrugged, "Why should I?"

The blonde's answer caused the rest of the Akatuski members to gawk while Rena exclaimed, "I found it!"

**Xxxx**

Months passed and Rena and Deidara's relationship deepened enough that they were talking about marriage. However they kept this behind the back of the Akatsuki members, fearing how they would react on how the couple decided to marry. Even so, they sneaked into each others rooms at night and planned the day of their upcoming wedding, even to go as far as planning the date. Eventually, Rena was the one to convince Deidara to confess their relationship to the rest of the Akatsuki-of course with a surprise reaction- and soon they were invited to the special celebration. As the day of their wedding drew closer and closer, Deidara and Rena spoke of their future together and smiled as a small family formed in their minds. But even though their wedding day was to come, that doesn't mean that Pein was going to give them a break.

Deidara had recently volunteered himself to take on Sasuke who had been discovered wondering around the area lately. However he was going on alone with Tobi, much to Rena's distraught. But Pein wouldn't let Rena join the team despite her protests and finally Rena caved into their Leader's decision.

"Be careful," Rena warned as she watched Deidara preparing his clay bird, "I don't want you to return back to base dead you know?"

"Who says that I'm going to die?" Deidara grinned however Rena's response was a frown, her arms crossed, "I promise I'm going to come back safely okay? H'm"

With that Deidara slowly approached his wife to be and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, causing her to release a small but concerned smile.

"You better keep that promise," Rena warned as Deidara jumped onto his creation.

"Promise! H'm!"

With that, Deidara's clay bird flapped his wings and it lifted into the sky, heading towards their destination. However as Rena stood where she was, watching as Deidara's figure disappeared into the sky, she can't help but have a sinking feeling in her stomach, a feeling that something was going to go wrong. However she shrugged it off.

He promised to return, she thought as she turned around and headed back into base, he promised.

A couple of days later, Rena received the news of Deidara's death. This spiraled Rena into despair after she traveled towards the sight where Deidara had fought the young Uchiha, only to find a crater where the area once had been. The female blonde mourned his death as she locked herself within her room, refusing to answer even to Konan who knocked at her door more than once.

"He promised," she sobbed quietly as she hugged her knees, seated on her bed, "he promised."

Finally, unable to handle the lonliness of the Akatsuki base and the memories on which it held, Rena packed the few belongings she had and snuck out of the Akatsuki base at night, venturing until eventually she came to Konoha. The first reaction of the guards was an immediate fight but after recognizing the young blonde as the niece of the Fifth Hokage, they sent for the Sannin. As soon as Tsunade appeared, Rena flung herself onto her aunt, sobbing as the Hokage tried to give her words of comfort.

"It's alright" Rena remembers Tsunade saying soothingly, "everything is going to be alright."

Rena stayed within Konoha, completely giving up her life as a Shinobi even when the Ninja War started. The blonde refused to take up arms, vowing that she would never fight until the day she is reunited with Deidara. So she stayed within the village, spending the rest of her days painting for those who ordered for her work. After the end of the Ninja War, Rena discovered the ressurection of Deidara and his defeat and once more fell into mourning. However, realzing that the mourning of her love would never bring him back, Rena continued on with her life but refused to accept the feelings of other men. Couple of weeks later, Rena built a small memorial in the backyard of her home to her love, constantly visiting it to comfort her through her lonliness.

**Xxxx**

**~Epilogue**

"It's been about several months since you have...well..you know...left this word," Rena said as she smiled at the small memorial, "but I'm feeling better now...at least...a little bit."

Her green eyes sadden but instantly Rena grinned to hide her pain, "Enough of sad memories! I have great news to tell you Deidara!"

She clapped her hands together before she placed one hand on her belly, "That one night where we slept together remember? Though...it was a bit fuzzy but that's not the important thing!"

Taking in a deep breath, Rena smiled as she said, "I'm...with child Deidara..."

* * *

**Yes sorry people this is how this fanfic ends...though it's a sucky one :P...This is an alternative ending I had planned out with another one...which the other one with both of them dying - -'... So yeah...thanks to those who have enjoyed this Fanfic and I apologize for it having a suckish ending.**


End file.
